Married to a stranger
by RonjaRose
Summary: Edward Cullen have to be married before his 35 birthday, that is in three months. Isabella Swans family are deep in debt and got an offer from a stranger who would pay off all their debts if he could have Isabella for his wife. Olderward. May to december.
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

Being rich should mean I have no problems in life. Unfortunately, being rich just comes with its own set of problems. I can already see the headlines published in the newspapers, see my face on the 6 o'clock news on TV. "Edward Cullen, 34 years old, eligible bachelor, needs to get married before his next birthday." I sigh and bury my head in my hands.

I am the CEO of my own company. I have worked for it from the bottom and now that I'm almost where I want in life I get beaten down by a fucking contract. My dream was always to take over Denali company, the biggest one on the market, make it mine and rule wall street. I was so close. I started dating Tanya when I was 28 years old, her father, Eleazar Denali, owner of the company I've always wanted. I wanted to get in from the inside so to speak, to get in his good graces, making him give his company to me when it was time for his retirement. I was so close too.

Me and Tanya used each other. I used her to get to Denali, she knew all along what my goal was, she wanted my name, the future fame of being by my side when I took over the world so to say. That didn't really work out as planned. Eleazar did name me as his successor and I agreed to the terms how it would happen when the time was right. I was to take over the company no later than after my 35 birthday giving me time to marry Tanya before then. That was the only stipulation he had, me being married before I took over his company. If I'm not married before 35 years of age then the company would be given to his nephew instead, Alec.

I signed the contract stating that I would get the company right away. I would marry Tanya in a heartbeat if it meant I would get my hands on that company. Unfortunately for me Tanya, after having pushed the wedding plans up year after year, came out of the closet as a lesbian two years ago. Me and Eleazar Denali kept working together, he expressed his sorrow for not having me as a son in law but that life goes on. I thought that meant that the deal was still on and that I would get to take over his company even though I obviously no longer would marry his daughter. I was wrong.

One week ago Eleazar came to visit me at my own office saying he was ready to retire and asking if I was still interested in taking over the reins. In our contract it says that I Edward Cullen is to be married before my 35 birthday to be able to take over Denali Company or else it will be passed to Alec Denali. It does not say Edward Cullen needs to marry Tanya Denali, hence when she left me for her lesbian lover the contract was still very much in place. This leaves me now three months to find a woman and get her to marry me in order for me to get Denali company.

Shouldn't be too hard. I'm pretty easy on the eyes if I say so myself with my bronze hair, green eyes and 6 foot 4 inches. I have a lot of money and I have never been a believer in love. I just need a woman willing to bear my last name till I have taken over Denali Company. How hard can it be?


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I was always meant to become a nobody. Bella nobody Swan. I never had any other possibilities in life seeing as I come from a mediocre life with slim to none possibility of success. Okay this may not be true, I know a lot of people who come from nothing and have worked their way up in life. It just wasn't something that I could do. I grew up with my parents in New York, they both worked two jobs to be able to cover all the bills plus the rehabilitation home my older brother lived in.

My brother Reilly is six years older than me, he started with drugs and other criminal things when he was ten years old. He started hanging out with older kids, drinking alcohol and robbing old people for money for drugs to impress the older kids. My parents, Charlie and Renee didn't know what to do with him, grounding didn't work, taking away his phone wasn't a good idea since they wanted him to be able to call home incase anything happened.

Reilly started stealing money from home as well, making my parents start working extra when I was young. This meant I learned to take care of myself from a young age seeing as my parents were never home. When Reilly was 14 he was caught by the police driving a stolen car, high, with a few of his older friends in the back seat egging him on.

Seeing as he was underage, high and clearly under the influence of older kids he was not sent to juvie or jail, he was sent to a rehabilitation home for kids between ages 13 and 20 to straighten out his life. The place is in Alaska, the kids live there, go to school there with 24 hours a day supervision from educated staff. And of course It's expensive as hell which is why my parents had to work two jobs to afford both our life in New York and his life over there.

It didn't do much good though seeing as Reilly left the rehabilitation home when he was eighteen, dropped out of high school there two months before graduation and came home to us in New York with a young pregnant woman on his tail.

My parents let him move back in and I had to move out of my own room seeing as it was one of the bigger bedrooms and Reilly with a girlfriend and baby on the way needed it more than I did. So I got to move into the guest room, which I was fine with really. I was 14 years old, it's not like I needed that big room, I didn't have any friends I brought home with me anyway.

So that's how we ended up with a baby in the house a few weeks later. A baby who's parents wasn't ready to have a child. Renee and Charlie had to keep working extra to afford the expenses of a baby since neither Reilly or his girlfriend Vicky wanted to work jobs they thought was beneath them.

I started working extra after school to help pay for my own things like going to the movies with friends or things like that since I knew asking my parents for money would just bring them unnecessary heartache for reminding them there weren't any money left for me in this family.

Life wasn't too bad, I grew up taking care of myself and I got really good at it. I am now eighteen years old, I still work extra after school. I haven't been able to save much since I've been helping pay bills at home but it doesn't matter. It's not like there was ever a plan for me to go to college, especially not now since my parents told me I'm to be married after graduation. They know this guy that will give them money to pay off all their debts if I agree to marry him and isn't it my duty to do this if it will help my family? If I don't do this, they tell me I can't live with them any longer after graduation that are in two weeks. So I have a choice to either be homeless in two weeks or being married. I don't have much of a choice, family always come first and if this is how I can help my parents then I will do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

"What the fuck?!" I look at my brother as if he has three heads as he explained his plan to me. My brother has tried to help me find a solution to my wife problem for two months now but this was the weirdest answer to my problem yet.

"You bought myself a wife? Did I hear you correctly?" I asked while sitting up straighter in my office chair. I looked at Emmett as he sat across from me on the other side of the desk.

"No not like that. I know this man who loaned out some money to this guy Reilly. Reilly couldn't pay back so his parents came into the picture to try and make everything right and took on the loan in their name but they couldn't pay back either. So this man I know right, he made a suggestion to them that they could get extended time on the loan if he could have their daughter," Emmett explained while he got up and went to my liquor cabinet. He poured us each a whiskey before walking back to my desk.

"Are you serious? This sounds like a bad porn movie," I said as I gratefully took the clear glass with amber liquid inside.

"I know man!" Emmett said and took a sip of his own drink. "I thought he was joking but then he showed me her picture, just a girl really. Couldn't believe this was really happening you know!" he said shaking his head.

"So how did I get brought along in this crazy drama?" I asked. I knew a lot of bad things happened to people, human trafficking and what not, but never had I dealt with anything like that!

"He was actually going to get her man, that's fucked up! The parents are so deep in debt, it was that or getting their organs sold on the black market or something," Emmett explained as he sat down into his chair again.

"This man, how do you know him? Why do you have people like that in your life?!" I asked him, seeing him in a whole different way.

"From Rosalies cousin Royce, he has some weird friends and Rose never says no when he asks to have poker nights at our house. Makes himself look better to have it in our house of something like that," Emmett answers with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So how did I get a wife in all of this?" I asked with a wave of my arm.

"Well, I couldn't let the girl get traded like an animal so I contacted her parents and said that you would pay of all their debts if their daughter was to marry you instead of just being given to some scumbag," Emmett said with a smile and finished his Whiskey, looking like he just won the lottery.

"Excuse me? You are saying that you have set it up so that I will buy my own wife?" the words sounded foreign coming out of my mouth. Almost 35 years have I lived on this earth and never before have I had a stranger conversation than this.

"No, you helped a family in debt out of the kindness in your heart and in return the daughter graciously agrees to help you with your problem and become your wife. Doesn't that sound so much better when you put it like that?" he says and stands up. I have no idea what to say, I sit silent just looking at him.

"Don't look at me like that!" Emmett says with a sigh. "I gave you plenty of ideas how to find yourself a wife but nothing was good enough. You are running out of time!"

"Applying to the show bachelor wasn't really a good idea in my book," I grumbled and stood up from my chair. I walked over to my window to look down at the buzzling City beneath me. Emmett laughed behind me.

"Do you at least have a picture of my soon to be wife?" I asked and turned around. Emmett held out a photograph toward me and I took it. It was a picture of a young woman, she has a slim face, brown long curly hair and matching brown eyes.

"So this is my wife? Do I even have a choice?" I ask quietly as I keep watching the photo of this woman.

"You can say no but I encourage you to go through with this if you really want the Denali company. It's only another month till you turn 35," Emmett shrugs and start walking out of his office. "Her name is Isabella Swan if you want to know," he says before closing the door after him leaving Edward alone with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"Do you know anything about the man I'm going to marry?" I ask mom as we are packing up my room together. It's not much to pack but my room needs to be cleared out so my nephew James can have my room. He is already four years old and are still sharing a room with his mother and father, my brother.

"I don't really know much darling, I'm sorry," mom said as she packed away a few more of my books.

"Okay," I shrugged. It doesn't really matter anyway, I'm committed to doing this, I have already said I would do this. It's either this or homelessness. I continued packing my clothes into the half empty suitcase.

"We are so grateful to you darling for doing this! You are our lifesaver," mom said and came to kiss me on my forehead. I smiled up at her, this is the first time I heard I have done anything to make my parents happy.

"Really?" I said and hugged myself close to her.

"Yes, we are so proud of you! And this will be an amazing life opportunity for you. Maybe you will finally have a chance to do something valuable with your life," she smiled and I furrowed my brows looking at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Being a wife is the most wonderful thing to be. We depend on you to be the best kind of partner you can be so your husband wants to keep you. Without this money we won't be able to live here and then your brother and his family, you little nephew will be homeless!" mom said with a gasp.

"But you already got the money right?" I asked not understanding, what does it matter if we get a divorce if we don't work out together? My future husband doesn't even know if he will like me.

"Yes but what if he wants the money back if he isn't pleased with you?" mom asked quietly, scared. I nod slowly and hug her close again.

"I promise to do my best and make you proud mom," I say and smile. Sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you expect but you still have to live it.

"So when is the big day?" I ask and take out more clothes from my closet.

"After graduation. You are going to move to his house after graduation and get to know your future husband a little so you are more comfortable at your wedding which on June 7th."

"But that is only a week after graduation!" I exclaim. Everything is happening so quickly!

"Why wait darling? He knows you and can't wait to marry you, he really needs a wife and I know you will be perfect for him," mom says. I don't say anything else, just continue packing.

Maybe he will be horrible, but my parents wouldn't let me go with someone who is horrible right? And if this man wants me that has to be a good sign right? How hard can being married be? I know how to cook and clean. I have a job so I can help paying for the groceries. I haven't had sex yet so that's one thing I don't really know how to do, but I have watched porn.

"Aunty Bella!" James yells while running into my room jumping onto my bed.

"Hey squirt," I smile and ruffle his blonde hair.

"Did you know I'm gonna get your room?" he says with a toothy grin.

"Yes I heard, cool huh?" I say and sit down beside him. I have spent a lot of time with James since he was born. I have often babysat him when my parents have worked nights and his parents have been out partying. They were both mentally too young to have children when they did, they weren't ready for the responsibility that comes with a baby.

"Where you sleeping then?" James askes and looks around the small room.

"I'm all grown up now, I'm moving to my own home," I say with a smile. I have always felt older than my age and now maybe I will feel more like myself when I'm going to live a grown up life, being married in about two weeks and all.

"Cool!" James say. I nod and stand up, ready to finish some of my packing. I am moving in less than a week after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

"Oh my baby is getting married!" my mom squeals and hugs my father's arm enthusiastically. I told my parents I have had an online relationship with a woman and that I've really fallen in love with her. My parents don't know about the contract I signed with Eleazar when I was younger so they don't know about the demand that I need to be married before my birthday which is in three weeks, June 21th.

My mother has complained that I'm never settling down, never meeting any nice girls to marry. I have always told her I work too much to have any time to meet nice girls. This is true and that is why my parents both believed that I have met someone online.

"Calm down Esme," my father says to my mom before looking at me. "You should have brought her home to us to meet her before you got engaged," my father said while still handling my overly excited mom.

"I know but she is so very young, I was scared about people's opinions of our age difference," I said with a shrug as I took another bite of my food. I invited my parents to lunch at my house to tell them the news I'm getting married so that they won't find out through someone else first.

"Honey, people will always have an opinion," my mom says while pouring us some more sparkling water. I nodded while taking another bite of the salmon. It's not often I cook but I do know how to make a perfect piece om salmon.

"I understand that now," I smile. "She is graduating from high school soon and then moving here straight away so that we have a chance to see if we click as well in real life as we have online," I lie through my teeth. My parents wouldn't understand that I'm marrying a stranger just because it will be good for me business wise.

"That is very young son. Are you sure her intentions are true?" my mother asks, her excitement dying down. She's looking at me with worried eyes. I huff. If there are anyone's intentions to question here it should be mine. Marrying a little girl. I would laugh at the idea if I wasn't so desperate.

"As I said, I know she is young but I don't question her motives at all. She is an old spirit and I'm young at heart. I can't believe I'm turning 35 years old. Gah! Where does the time go?" I laugh and my parents join me.

"The years go by faster and faster the older you get," my father laughs and continue eating himself.

"I remember the first day we met you, you were such a cute little boy. Do you remember dear?" My mother asks my father Carlisle with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Of course I remember honey," my father says with a sigh. "You don't forget when you meet your son for the first time," he says and shakes his head at me. Talking about my adoption have always been an open subject in our house. Carlisle and Esme have always felt like my true parents and have always treated me as their son while never letting me forget where I come from.

This is why owning the Denali company is so important to me. Denali company was over thirty years ago called Masen company, it was my biological fathers. When my biological parents died their business was sold and the money was left in an account for me to have when I turned eighteen. I don't have much left from my past, not even memories seeing as I was so little, this is why I want to take over Denali Company. Making it my family's business ones again.

"So when is Isabella coming?" my father asks.

"She is moving in the first of June," I smile.

"That is next week!" my mom says with a gasp. "This is so exciting! I'm happy for you Edward!" she squeals again and squeezes my hand that are on top of the table. I smile at her excitement and allow myself to smile a real smile. I have no idea how Isabella is or if I will even like here but it doesn't matter. We just have to stay married long enough for me to take over the reins from Eleazar and start integrating it with my own company. Getting Isabella to stay married to me for that time shouldn't be hard, I'm doing Isabella and her family a favor by marrying her and saving them from debt, this is the least she can do for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Graduation day. Everything in my room is packed up and ready. I'm going to go up to that stage, get my diploma and then have a small get together with my family before I leave. It's only about an hour from my parent's apartment to my new house I'm going to live in.

I learned that my future husbands name is Edward Cullen, he is apparently an important man but I have never heard of him before. Overheard my parents talking about it the other night, they had a conversation regarding how much they should tell me about my future husband. They didn't want me going in blind but they didn't want to give me enough information to be spooked and run away or something. They never told me anything so I guess this man is a pretty freighting man if they thought I would back down from my responsibility just by googling him. So I never googled him either.

My dad is going to go with me in a cab to my new home. We don't own a family car, it's not really necessary where we live to have one, it's just a few minutes to the subway. If I didn't have to bring all my stuff with me then I would gladly have taken the subway to my new home but it's difficult taking boxes with books with me on the train. Dad is going with me in the cab, he says he doesn't trust taxi drivers but I think he just wants to see how big my new home is. If this stranger have enough money to pay off a stranger's debts then he must have a lot of money in life, which means an expensive home.

I don't really care about the money, most probably am I going to have to sign a prenup. So it doesn't matter if I want his money or not, I'm not going to get any anyway. Well technically I have already gotten the money, or my family did when he paid off our debt. I am really happy for my family, maybe now my parents won't have to work themselves into an early grave.

"Are you ready Bella? We have to go soon if we are going to make it in time to your own graduation," my father Charlie calls out to me.

"I'm coming," I call out to him as I check my reflection in the mirror one final time. I used a curling iron this morning to define my already curly hair, a little bit of mascara to enhance my eyelashes and a darker shade of brown lipstick to make my lips pop. I want to look good for my graduation photos, this is my greatest accomplishment in life so far. I have been an average student so it's not like there are much to celebrate but I'm the first in my family to make it to graduation, ever, so I'm proud of myself!

I walk up to my father and kiss his cheek as he holds the apartment door open for me. It's only a ten-minute train ride to school. We go together all of us, me, mom, dad, Reilly, Vicky and James. I'm smiling the whole time it takes to get to school, this is a sign that I'm growing up, becoming a woman to the world. My family go to take a seat while I go over to my classmates, all getting ready to see the ceremony start.

"Hey Jess, nervous?" I ask her. She is our valedictorian. I have always envied her, she has always done really well in school, obviously, while still being one of the people who are in a shit load of after school activities. Her blonde hair is up in a ponytail and her pink eyeshadow sparkles in the light when she turns to me.

"Not really, I have practiced giving this speech for hours in front of my bathroom mirror," she giggles and I join in.

"What are you doing after graduation?" I ask her with a smile. I think Jess can choose to do whatever she wants in life; she is a really bright girl.

"I'm actually going to Harvard," she says with a huge smile. I congratulate her and give her a hug to show how happy I am for her. "How about you, what are you going to do now?" she asks me back while stroking her hair in her ponytail.

"I'm getting married," I say.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

"Are you sure about this?" Emmet ask me as I make one of the bedrooms ready for Isabella. She will have her own bedroom; it would be a dick move of me to make her sleep with me when I do have more than one room in my house.

"I think it's a little too late to start thinking about that right now Emmett. She is coming tomorrow," I say with a sigh and continue to carry out a few boxes from the closet that contains childhood toys. She will have the room closest to mine.

"It's just so weird to think that you will be married in just a week to this woman you know nothing about," he says while sitting on the bed that soon will be Isabella's.

"First of all, this is your doing. You are the one who found her. And second of all, she's no woman, she is a girl," I answer and lightly shake my head. This wouldn't be my first choice when it comes to marriage but it's not the worst that could happen. I could have married Tanya who apparently likes licking pussy as much as I do. There would have been way too much pussy action then and not enough focus on my cock. Not that there ever was when I come to think about it. Hmm.

"That's right. Can you even legally serve alcohol on your wedding when she's not allowed to even go near it?" Emmett laughs.

"I don't know. Maybe we should fix her a fake ID?" I laugh along with him. The whole situation is laughing material. I'm marrying a girl who can't even order a glass of champagne at her own wedding. My laughter slowly dies down and I look at Emmett with a serious face.

"I have no idea if I'm really sure about this but I have wanted that company my whole life. This will make that happen so that is reason enough to be sure about this right?" I ask as I sit down next to him on the bed.

"I guess so," Emmett answers quietly. After a few awkward seconds he coughs lightly and pats my shoulder before standing up from the bed. "Come on, let's go out and have a drink. I'll call Rosie and have her bring a few of her friends. It'll be fun!" Emmett says happily and motions for me to get moving.

"That sounds good, seeing as I'm getting married in a week, does this count as my bachelor party?" I ask with a wink before walking out of the spare room heading down the stairs to the bottom floor.

"Maybe, can it still count as a bachelor party if there are no strippers?" Emmett laughs as he picks up his phone to text his girlfriend. "Wait, never mind, Lauren is coming so it'll almost like having a stripper present," he says and I grimace.

"No way she is coming close to my dick," I say as I lock up my house before getting into the car together with Emmett. "In to the City, Peter," I say to my driver before turning to Emmett again.

"Edward, long time no see," Rosalie says as she kisses my cheek when we meet them inside the nightclub. I take of my suit jacket and hang it over one of the chairs before rolling up the arms of my shirt.

"Hey Edward," I hear Lauren say as she comes up behind me. I turn my head slightly around and give her a nod. "Your birthday is coming up, wishing for anything special this year?" She asks me as she walks to stand next to me. I look down at her and see what Emmett meant by having a stripper in the room with us. Her low cut stomach shirt doesn't leave much to the imagination seeing as she's not wearing a bra.

"I bet I'm free if you want to do anything?" she says as she takes a sip from her drink in her hand. I look up to her face, comparing her blonde short hair and blue eyes to the photo in my pocket of a brown haired, doe eyed girl. The girl who will help me make my dreams come true.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm busy. I expect I will be on my honeymoon on my birthday."


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"Wow. This is amazing," I say as I look at my new home through the cab window. It's not a huge house but it's more than what one person really needs. It's a two story house with a front porch and a yard that goes all around the house from what I can see. The white color on the house makes it look modern together with the big windows taking up space on the walls.

"Holy shit," my father says and opens his door to go outside. I open mine as well and see him standing next to me watching up towards the house.

"Help me with my stuff?" I ask as I walk back to open the trunk of the taxi cab. My dad just hum but doesn't move, lost in his own head. The taxi driver is quick to move out of his seat and help me take out boxes putting it on the curb.

"Thank you sir. May you please wait a bit so my father can go back home with you?" I ask the taxi driver and he nods before lighting up a cigarette while walking back to his seat. The neighborhood is really quiet, it's a fenced in area of houses, no one who is not supposed to be here will be here. Fortunately, the gate keepers must have known we were coming because they let us in after I showed them my ID.

"Dad, will you help me carry these to the door while I go see if anyone is home?" I ask as I touch my father's arm.

"Of course," he mumbles, still watching the house. He starts to pick up a box the same time as me and together we move to the front door of the house. I set my box down next to a bench on the porch before running back down to the cab to grab my suitcase with my clothes in. I put it down next to my two boxes with stuff and knock on the door. I'm so nervous, the whole cab drive here I had butterflies in my stomach. I have no idea how this Edward is as a person, if he is kind, old or handsome.

"Try ringing the doorbell," my dad says as he sets down his own box and stand next to me. I look up at my father, seeing him stroking his mustache as he looks at the door. Maybe he is nervous too? I nod to myself as I gently press the button for the doorbell and I can hear a melody start playing inside the pretty white house.

"I think I hear someone," I whisper to my dad and start twisting my hands and fingers together, a nervous tick of mine. Not two seconds later the front door open and a very tall person is standing at the door. Well tall for me considering I'm five foot three inches long.

"Hello sir, my name is Isabella Swan," I introduce myself and reach out my hand with a smile. The man in front of me has bronze hair, green eyes and a very nice small smile playing on his lips. He reaches out his own hand and takes min in his, it swallows my own.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Edward," The man says to me before looking at my dad.

"Charlie Swan I presume?" Edward says and nods his head but don't make a move to shake my fathers hand.

"Dad, I'm okay now. I think the taxi driver is getting impatient waiting for you," I smile at him and look down the drive way where the taxi is. I hug my father and wave to him while he's walking down the drive way to the taxi. I turn back around to Edward who is still standing in the doorway but now leaning onto the frame, watching me.

"Come inside," he says and I bend down to grab my suitcase before going inside. Edward comes outside, in only socks, put one box on top of the other before lifting them both, taking them inside. I take of my shoes, set my suitcase down in the hallway and takes a few steps into the house. I look around with big eyes; it really is as beautiful on the inside as it is on the outside. I turn around and watch Edward as he sets down my boxes, his arm flex and I can see he has muscular arms.

"Looks good?" Edward asks and I blush from being caught checking him out.

"You're not as hideous as I would have thought you were seeing as you choose me for your wife," I say honestly and blush some more.

"I meant the house, I wondered if you think my home looks good," he says with a small laugh and my embarrassment for misunderstanding him makes me blush even more.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

First impression of Isabella Swan was definitely not what I expected. She is beautiful in real life, much more so than in the photo I have of her. She is also funny and honest. And she blushes, I haven't met someone who blushes in a long time.

After finding out she thinks I'm not hideous to look at I showed her around the house and then helped her carry her two boxes up to her room.

"I get my own room? This is so big!" She asks and exclaim in the same breath. She walked around the room, spinning around slowly, taking it all in.

"Of course Isabella, we don't even know each other," I answer with a smile.

"You can call me Bella if you want to. Or Isabella if you rather want that, or wifey I guess," she says with a small laugh and blushes again. I laugh an awkward laugh, unsure how to handle this teenage girl.

"Bella. Beautiful name," I say and feel the awkwardness coming over me. I am usually good with people and making a conversation have a good flow but with her I don't know what to say. We don't have anything in common that we know about to talk about. She is just a girl who is supposed to live here from now on in order for me to get where I want in business.

"It means beautiful in Italian so I would have to agree with you that it is a beautiful name. Edward, an old fashioned name that is becoming popular again but I think your name is okay too," she smiles and sets her suitcase down on the bed.

"I can promise you that is wasn't that popular when I was given it," I laugh and lean onto the doorframe with my hands in my jeans pockets.

"When was that?" she asks innocently and looks up at me while opening the lid of her bag.

"You trying to get me to tell my age? That is not very polite," I say jokingly and shift my feet. Maybe she thinks I look old but doesn't dare to comment on it. Well I guess for her 34 is a bit old.

"Technically I just asked how long that name have been attached to your person, but yes. What I would like to know is your age," she blushes again. "I'm eighteen if you want to know," she says and I laugh at her. I haven't laughed this much in such a short time in a long time.

"I know," I say and stand up straight. "I'm 34 years old. Maybe we should have something to eat together and try to get to know one another?" I didn't think I would want to spend time with my child-bride but something makes me want to get to know this girl. She is not the person I thought would come into my house today.

"I thought you would be much older. 34 is not too bad," Bella says as she walks toward me. "Dinner sounds good, I'm starving! I haven't eaten since this morning!"

"So I'm not that hideous and not too old. Do you have any other thoughts of what I may be so we can set them straight?" I grin and lead the way down to the kitchen.

"Are you a bad person? My parents didn't want me to know of you so that I wouldn't run away before we got married," she says honestly as she sits down at my kitchen island watching me take out sushi from the fridge that I ordered before she got here. I stop what I'm doing and turn around at her words to see her staring at me with a curious look. She was kept in the dark about me so she wouldn't run? Sure I wouldn't really say I'm a good person considering what I do for a living and so but not so bad that I'm not marriage material right? As I've said before, I'm handsome, rich and unattached, I'm a catch.

"I wouldn't say I'm the best person in the world person, but I think when people get to know me they find me to be a good friend," I answer carefully, not sure what to say.

"Then I look forward to getting to know you Edward so we can be good friends in the future," she says and gives me a big, genuine smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

It's exciting meeting your future husband for the first time. Not many people know when they meet someone that they are going to have a future together, get married, have children. Edward seems like a good guy, he seems nice. Not mean or hateful. He laughs and smiles just like a normal person.

"What's for dinner?" I ask and look at the food he has taken out from the fridge.

"Sushi," he says and sets down a box with rice balls in it in front of me.

"What?" I ask and skeptically lifts of the plastic lid to gently touch the soft, cold rice.

"Sushi. You've never eaten it before?" Edward ask, I shake my head. "I'll show you how to eat. You take some wasabi on top of your roll, then you gently dip it in some of the soy sauce and then it's ready to get eaten," Edward says and I watch as he puts one of the rice balls inside his mouth. I do as he says and start putting wasabi on my roll.

"Stop! Not that much, it's really spicy," he says and I smile in gratitude as I take away the small ball of wasabi I had been prepared to eat.

"it's kind of weird food," I say as I finished my first roll.

"It's Japanese," Edward say.

"You like to cook?" I ask him as I prepare my second roll.

"I know how to cook but I don't especially like it. My job doesn't give me enough free time to focus on cooking," he explains and I nod. My parents didn't have time to cook either, most often was it me who prepared our meals for the night, me or Vicky.

"I like cooking. I don't know if I'm especially good at it though," I smile. "But if you want I can cook for us," I say.

"Absolutely, if you want to. I bet your cooking is great!" Edward smiles back at me. It feels good to know at least one thing that is expected of me.

"I clean too," I say and watch Edwards expression. I don't know what he expects me to do as his wife but taking care of the house is always a good start, right?

"Wonderful, I have a maid who comes every Thursday to clean the house. But it would be nice to have someone help me with the dishes and laundry if you want to." I nod at Edwards words. What a luxury to afford to pay someone to clean your house, amazing.

"So what do you plan to do now that you have graduated from school?" Edward ask and I look at him weirdly. Is he being sarcastic or does he have a problem with his memory?

"I am marrying you silly," I say lightly but awkwardly. I thought this was a done deal already? That I was going to be his wife?

"Of course, I didn't mean that. What do you want to do during the days? I work a lot so I will spend a lot of time away from home at my office. I don't want you to get bored here," Edward says as he puts the plastic containers our dinner was in into the trash.

"I have a job back home, I'm a waitress," I wonder how I will get to and from work now in the easiest way. The subway most probably.

"Yes, but you are going to live here now, with me as my wife. You don't have to work if you don't want to. How about college?" He asks and I give a small laugh.

"I can't go to college Edward, I'm not smart enough," I blush and laugh some more. Laughing has always been a defense mechanism of a kind for me. I laugh in situations when I don't really know how to behave.

"What are you saying. Anyone can go to college! If you don't know what you want to study, that I can understand, but don't say you're not smart enough. Smarts aren't everything, you can come a long way in life if you are passionate about something," Edward explains and looks at me intensely.

"Really?" I ask and stop laughing. Why hadn't anyone told me that I too could go to college if I had wanted to. Not that I think I want to, I have a job and I have to focus on being a good wife so that my parents will be proud of me.

"Of course!" Edward says and smiles at me. "If you are unsure what to study you can always use a computer for information. I am sure you will find something you want to do," he continues while keep cleaning up after our simple meal.

"I don't have a computer," I say and shrug my shoulders. I have internet on my phone of course but not much, just enough to check my mail a few times every month.

"You can have my laptop I have here at home, I almost never uses it. Most of the time I have my work computer with me everywhere I go," Edward says and mentions for me to follow him. We go inside a small but cozy office. He takes out a small grey laptop from one of the desk drawers together with a charger. "Here you go," he says and gives it to me. I look at the sleek beautiful piece of metal in my hands before looking up at Edward with a big smile.

"Thank you Edward! This is amazing, you are amazing. Wow," I say and lightly run my fingers over the cool metal in my arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

"Bella, do you have time to meet with me in my office?" I ask her. Bella is sitting in the living room watching a movie of a kind. I hate to bother her now since this is the first time she's ventured down to the living room to watch TV by herself but we have a few things to talk about before the wedding that is in four days' time.

"Absolutely," she says with a smile and turn of the TV right way. We have been spending the days together since she moved in. We have come to a nice routine where we meet in the kitchen for lunch seeing as we both apparently likes to sleep in when we can. During the day we have talked, getting to know one another a little before I go to my office to work from home in the afternoon. I have taken time off work to be able to be home but my days feels off without knowing what is happening at my company.

"We have started to get to know each other a bit but we haven't talked about any deep stuff yet, for example the wedding, so I think it's time for that," I say to Bella as she sits down at the spare chair at my office desk.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asks with a smile, seeming unbothered that she doesn't know much details of how her life will look in a few days. I thought at least all girls wanted to know and have some control over their wedding day?

"Our wedding is going to be in four days. My mother has planned a small ceremony for us in my parents back yard. I have invited your family but I'm afraid none of your friends can come because we want to keep this as small as possible. How do you feel about that?" I hope she won't be too offended that my mother has fixed everything but we thought that would be best so me and Bella could spend all our time seeing if we would 'click' in real life as I told my parents.

"That's okay Edward. I don't have too many friends and I bet they are busy with their own lives to just drop everything to come to our spontaneous wedding," she explains with a smile. I have never met a more carefree woman other than Bella. All she does is smile, never seeming to be upset or stressed.

"I know everything seems to be rushed but I really need to be married before I turn 35 and I am so happy I found you even though we might not have ever met each other otherwise in life," I say honestly. If Emmett hadn't found out about Bellas familys debt and set this up for us my only choice would have been to find someone in Vegas or something.

"What happens after you turn 35?" Bella asks quietly. I have thought about that myself. Eleazars only demand was that I would be married in order to take over his business but it doesn't say I have to continue being married afterward.

"I don't know. How do you feel about this? Would you like to get a divorce after a few months when life has settled down a bit or..?" I trail off, not knowing what to say.

"I am proud to be your wife Edward, my family owes you everything."

"I would never demand my money back if you wanted a divorce Bella, you should know that!" I exclaim, it's important for her to know that so she can make an informed decision about this.

"Do you want a divorce afterward?" she asks and looks at me with an intense gaze that I can't read.

"I don't know. I never thought I would marry for love since I don't believe in it so I guess being married to you isn't the worst that could have happened," I say and immediately regret my words. That did not sound very romantic or nice.

"I guess being married to you is far from the worst that could have happened to me as well," she laughs and I realize the truth behind her words. If I hadn't paid her familys debt and made this deal where she would marry me then someone else would have taken her by now.

"We need to stay married at least for three months before we can even think of a divorce. Why don't we come back to this conversation later and see how we feel about this then?" I ask her and she answers with another smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Now that we have talked about that. Lets go back to talking about our marriage. I need you to sign this prenup before our wedding day. If you refuse we will still get married but I promise you that when we do get a divorce later I will hire the best lawyers and you will once again have nothing in life," I say and makes me sound harsh on purpose to scare her into signing. I marry Bella in order to get back my familys company and I will do everything in my power not to lose it in a divorce just because she wouldn't sign the prenup.

"Of course I will sign it Edward," she smiles again but I can see the uncertainty in her eyes. I tried to tell her before that I'm not always a good guy.


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

Today is my wedding day. I haven't been one of those girls who dreams about her wedding from a young age which is lucky since I didn't plan my wedding at all. I haven't even met the people who are invited, Edwards parents for example. My mom is helping me get ready today, Edward slid a note under my door saying she is on her way and that she will come to my room when she arrives.

Edward is a bit superstitious I think. He does not want us to see each other before the ceremony so on the note he explained that he is going to get ready at his parents place and that I will see him there when it's time. I don't really believe in that kind of stuff, things you should or not should do on your wedding day to guarantee happiness. I feel happy every day without having to go through some silly superstitious things. I feel happy about having somewhere warm to sleep and food to eat so I never have to go hungry, life could definitely be worse!

By the time my mom get here I have already showered, shaved and dried my hair. I had just plugged in my curling iron to fix my hair when pushes open the door with so much force that the door hits the wall with a bang.

"What did the door ever do to you mom?" I question her and go to check that the door didn't dent the wall after hugging her.

"I can't believe my youngest is getting married!" My mom says and sets down a big bag on my bed.

"I think you can, it was kind of you who set this up you know," I laugh and walk over to my curling iron after making sure that the wall is not dented.

"Well you know what I mean!" she says and I nod my head.

"I didn't think I would get married before Reilly either to be honest," I say with a shrug and start to curl my hair.

"Well I meant I didn't think you would get married at all! So this is like a dream come true! You were never a girly girl growing up so..." she trails of and look at me with a smile. I shrug again and continues with my hair, not being a girly girl is a compliment if you ask me. Mom comes to stand behind me and takes the curling iron from my hand to help me with my hair. After my hair is finished she helps me put on some of her make up she brought with her, since I never was a girly girl so to say, I never learned how to put on anything other than mascara and lipstick.

"You are so beautiful Bella," my mom gushes and smiles. I blush and look myself in the mirror and have to agree with her, I do look cute today which is cute since it's my wedding day.

"I brought a present to you honey," my mom says and turns around to pick up the large bag on the bed. "My wedding dress," she says and pulls up her fluffy white dress.

"Oh thank you mom but that actually wasn't necessary. I already have a wedding dress," I smile at my mom. Edwards mom Esme picked out a beautiful simple dress that fits me perfectly. I saw it in my closet this morning and even though I haven't tried it on yet I know it will fit me. It's just like me, white, simple and not dramatic at all.

"Oh," my mom says and her smile disappears from her lips. "But it would make me so happy to see you wear it, it would make my day," my mom says.

"I thought me getting married no matter what is like your dream come true," I roll my eyes at her and go to my closet to pull out the white garment bag containing my dress.

"Edwards mom bought this for me. I don't think it's a good idea to start out my marriage with Edward by insulting his mom right? She went through all this trouble to find me a dress that will fit me without have even met me," I explain and pull the sipper down and take out my dress.

"You are right Bella. Better to wear a dress that will fit you, I don't know if you have the right body for my dress. Maybe Vicky can wear it instead, she is more like me," mom says. I'm happy that she sees things from my point of view and that her smile is back.

I get in my dress and runs my hands down my body when it's on. It's silky and so smooth against my hands and I smile at the feeling. I don't just look beautiful today, I actually feel beautiful too.

"Come on mom, let's get going! We have to get to Mr. and Mrs. Cullens home, I'd hate to be late to my own wedding," I say. Together we get to the black sleek car Edward had ordered to pick us up. I smile at the driver as he opens my door for me and I climb inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

"This is beautiful mom, great work," I kiss my mothers cheek as I look out over the back yard. A big white party tent is on one side of the yard, in it there are tables ready to be used after the wedding. On the other side on the yard there are benches in rows where our guests will be sitting during the ceremony.

"Do you think Isabella will like it?" Esme asks and I smile to ease her worry.

"How can she not? This is incredible," I say and straighten out my tie. My mom turns around from the window we were staring out from and fix my suit jacket.

"You look so handsome son! Isabella is a lucky woman to have you," mom says and I laugh.

"You have to say that, you are my mom," Esme laughs as well and shrugs her shoulders.

"It's almost time. I have to go down to prepare the last of the food. We will let you know when Isabella has arrived so you can come down stairs," mom tells me and I nod at her. Even if this isn't a 'real' wedding I do believe that a groom shouldn't see his bride before the wedding. I don't know if it's superstition or if it's just that I want to be surprised when I see my bride walking down the aisle.

"Brother, you ready?" Emmett's voice reaches me before I hear him open the door to my room.

"Absolutely," I say and turn around. I have waited for this day my whole life, the day when I get to take over my familys company. The papers have already been drawn up and Eleazar is bringing them here so we can look them over after the wedding.

"Isabella is in the room next door with her mom. It's time to come downstairs so people can start to take their seats," Emmett says and holds the door open for me. I smile at him as I walk by him out the room. Even if this is just something I do to get Eleazars business I feel nervous and happy today. It is my wedding day and I don't know if I will ever get married again so I will treasure this day no matter what. As I walk down the stairs I see people mingling in the living room. I see Rosalie talking to my very excited mom. My childhood friend Jasper with his wife Alice. And of course Eleazar with his family, including Tanya. I start to walk to them when I am stopped by a figure crossing my way.

"Hey, Edward right? I'm Reilly, Bellas brother," a short man with a shaved head says. He reaches his hand forward to shake mine but I make no movement.

"I know who you are. It's your fault that Bella is in this position," I say and look down at him. I am incredibly happy for his foolishness in one way, it lead me to Bella. But no brother should ever get their sister in this situation, forcing her to marry a stranger to pay off his debts.

"I would rather say I'm the one she needs to thank! Look at this place!" Reilly gives a low whistle as he looks around the room. I snort and shakes my head. People like him are impossible to deal with.

"I'm sorry but I have to go get ready," I say and motions out to the back yard with my hand.

"Yeah, of course man," Reilly says and steps to the side allowing me to pass by him. I look up and see Eleazar and his family on their way outside, I guess I'll talk to him later.

"Come on son, I'll walk you to your place. It's time," my father says and put his hand on my shoulder. I nod my head, straighten out my suit jacket one more time and walks with him down the aisle to my place at the end together with the priest.

"Nervous?" my dad asks half way down. I nod and takes a deep breath. This is really happening. "You can still make a run for it," my dad jokes and I laugh nervously. I shouldn't be the one running.

"No, I am ready," I say as I take my place next to Emmett.

"That you are son," dad says and gives me a proud smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

My wedding was amazing. I was really nervous walking down the aisle but dad kept me upright and walking all the way down to Edward. Edward was so handsome in his suit, at home I had only seen him in jeans and nice shirts. We didn't say any vows other than those the priest asked us to repeat but it was still emotional and beautiful, on the other side, what wedding isn't beautiful no matter how it is?

I was introduced to a lot of new people but even though it wasn't a lot of people there I still can't remember everyone's names. I talked a lot to a woman named Alice though and she is a sweetheart, so kind and a really happy person. I would like to be friends with her.

We spent our wedding night at a nice hotel, a big room with two beds. I thought Edward would want to consummate the marriage so that I won't be able to get an annulment or anything but I'm happy we didn't have sex. The thought of sex is exciting and I don't mind the thought of having sex with Edward but I want us to do it because we both want to, not because it's expected of us just because we got married. I have to admit that Edward is a really handsome man and with his age I bet he knows how to have sex.

Today is the day after our wedding and we are currently traveling to the destination where we will have our honeymoon.

"Edward I think we are almost ready to land," I say to him quietly and gently nudge him awake. This is the first time I have ever been on a plane but sitting in one seat for this many hours is not that comfortable, even if we have big roomy seats in the front of the plane.

"Thank you for waking me," Edward said with a yawn. "I hate waking up to my ears popping when we land, it's so uncomfortable. You want a piece of gum?" He asks and hold one out for me. I accept and grimace at the mint taste in my mouth. I am grateful for the gum but I can't stand the taste of mint.

My flight ticket says that we are on our way to Hawaii. I'm so excited, I have heard it's beautiful over there and can't wrap my head around the thought that in just a few minutes I will be there myself, for my honeymoon. When we land I grab a hold of Edwards arm and let him take the commando of where we are going and how to get there. I am too busy watch everything around me to focus on where we should be going.

One hour after we got off the plane we arrive at our hotel, it's a secluded area at the beach but they have pools as well. It's like nothing I have ever seen before.

"Are we really going to be staying here?" I wonder and smile up at Edward as we step inside our room. It's big, we are currently what can be described as a living room. There are two doors connected to the room we are inside, probably the bedrooms.

"Yes, this is our home for the next four days," he says and I squeal and hug him which seems to take him by surprise.

"This is amazing! Incredible! Unbelievable!" I half scream and clap my hands together, I feel like a child doing so but it just happened. I am so happy to be on a vacation in a foreign warm country. My family are going to be so jealous! Edward laughs at me while going in the direction of one of the doors. He opens it up and I see a bedroom with a large bed.

"They only had rooms available with one bed but I asked for the biggest one so it should be no problem sharing it. Right?" Edward asks uncertainly, but I just smile at him. We are husband and wife now, there should be no problems in sleeping next to each other just for a few days.

"It's fine Edward, I think we will manage it," I say and get my suitcase to unpack my clothes. Edward smiles at me and go to get his own suitcase. I like to unpack right away when I go somewhere, it makes that place feel more like a home then. I have just started to hang up my dresses when I hear Edward behind me.

"I think I am going to start with a shower, I always feel so dirty after being on a plane," he says. I turn around to confirm that I heard him but stops and stand completely still when I see him. Edward has taken his shirt of and are walking shirtless across the room to get to the bathroom. He has definitely been a couple of times to the gym in his life. His back is well defined, his arms are well defined and he has a six pack of muscles on his stomach.

Sharing a room with this man might not be so bad if I get to see this every day!


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

"What do you want to do today?" I ask Bella after I'm finished with my shower. I dressed myself in shorts and a cotton shirt since the weather is so warm here. Bella have finished unpacking her clothes and I can see her start to sweat in her clothes she's wearing, black leggings and a grey tunic.

"Maybe we can go to the beach? Lay in the sun and go for a swim?" She asks and I can see hope glimmer in her eyes.

"Of course! You may want to change your clothes though," I smile and reach into my own suitcase to gram my swim trunks.

"I'll be right back," Bella says and runs to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes from the closet. I start to pack a bag with towels, sunscreen and a book in it.

"Do you want me to pack you anything special to bring with us?" I call out to Bella while swiftly changing into my swimming wear in the bed room before she comes back. I'd hate to give her a shock of seeing me half naked when coming back.

"I have a book in my own bag but you can grab it for me," she calls out to me and I go to the other side of the bed where her bag is. I feel uncomfortable opening up her bag, I know she gave me permission to but I always feels like I'm doing something wrong when looking into another persons bag, especially when it belongs to a woman. You never know what to find in there!

"Did you find it?" I hear Bellas voice in the doorway and quickly stands back up with a pocket book in my hand.

"Found it," I smile at her. I look her up and down. She is wearing a thin, almost transparent dress with a black bikini underneath that I can see clearly because it's such a big contrast against her milky white skin. My eyes travel back to her face and she once again has that wonderful blush on her face.

"Should we go?" I say and grab my bag filled with out things. She nods her head and look at me for a second when I hold out my arm for her to hold before she takes it.

Bellas happiness while on the beach is contagious. I go order us two drinks, hers a virgin and together we lay on beach chairs in the sun with a drink in our hand.

"This is life. Do you do this often Edward? Travel to exotic places?" Bella asks me but she's not looking at me. She has her eyes closed with her face angled towards the sun.

"I travel a lot in work but not often to places like this. And when I travel through work I don't often have time to relax and lay in the sun like this," I explain while looking at her. She is really beautiful. Her hair shifts in red when she is in the sun like this. Her face is so relaxed, and while she often smiles at home, now her smile never leaves her lips.

"Sometime if I do travel to places like this through work I can let you know and maybe you can come with if it works for you," I say. Bella turns to me and smile so big I can see all her teeth.

"That would be fantastic! I would love that Edward," she says and stares into my eyes. I hold her gaze, her brown meeting my green.

"Would you like to go for a swim with me?" I ask her, put my drink on the table between us and stands up. I hold out my arm for her to take again but my smile falters when she ignores it when she stands up.

"Last one in the water have to buy next drink," she says before she starts running down to the water.

"That's cheating," I yell after her before jogging after her. Compared to her I look old but she sure knows how to make me feel young again.


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

I sigh at my computer while sipping my coffee. I've been sitting in the kitchen with a whole pot of coffee since I woke up by lunch time. After me and Edward came home from our honeymoon last week we had a talk about what I would do now. We decided that I shouldn't go back to work now that we're married, it may look weird that Edwards wife have to work a low paying part time job, it would seem like he can't take care of me or can afford the extra expense of having a partner.

So instead of going back to work I started looking up universities. After Edward said that I could apply to go to school a whole new world opened up to me. So I looked up Online courses first, thinking it was free but found out you still have to pay. I thought that since everything is done through the computer the classes would be free.

After that I chose to look up stipendium to search for so I could go to a normal university but I found out this morning my request for financial aid was declined. This is what I have been trying to fix since I woke up, contacting different people to explain that I don't have any saved money but since my husband have over average yearly income I'm not a candidate for financial aid and I'm not smart enough to get a stipendium based on my grades.

"Hello Bella, I'm home," I hear Edward call out when he comes home from work.

"You already home?" I ask him when he comes into the kitchen and I look at the clock. To my surprise it's five o'clock and Edward isn't early home at all.

"You lost track of time?" Edward says as he put his briefcase down on the chair across from me.

"Yes I'm sorry I haven't made dinner yet, I got stuck trying to fix something," I say with a blush. I glare at my computer one final time before closing the lid and standing up to make some food.

"It's okay. I've told you, you don't have to make dinner every day. We can order in something. Something in particular you want me to order?" Edward asks while getting ready on the phone to order dinner.

"Pizza!" I say with a grateful smile and take my coffee mug to place it in the dishwasher while he orders for us.

"What have you been doing today?" Edward asks while putting away his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves. He smiles at me and for a second I lose my train of thought looking at his handsomeness. He is a beautiful mas, especially in his work clothes, it reminds me of our wedding day when he is wearing a suit.

"I've been thinking of going to university like you suggested but I've decided I'm not going," I say with a shrug while cleaning up a few things in the kitchen.

"Why? You seemed to like the idea before?" Edward says and comes over to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him. He's looking at me with a concerned look and I look away.

"I'm not granted financial aid since I'm married to you and I don't think I can take out a loan at the bank," I explain. It's really not a big deal, I think everything happens for a reason. Of course I'm a bit sad that I can't go to school, I was looking forward to it but now I have to find something else to do.

"Why were you looking for financial aid?" Edward asks.

"Because I'm not smart enough to get a scholarship," I say with a bit of an attitude. It's embarrassing to admit that even though I tried to fix it I couldn't get anyone to help me get back to school.

"You don't need any of that! I will help you with tuition if you want to go to school!" Edwards says. He grabs my shoulders and makes me look up at him.

"Really?" I say uncertainly. "Like a loan? How much? For one class or a whole program?" I ask skeptically.

"For whatever you want. And it's not a loan, you are my wife," He says with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

The papers have all been signed, I am to take over Denali company and it will be all in my name before next year. There will be a transition period over the next few months so that Eleazar can retire in his own pace and the staff will be comfortable with the new management since we are taking it slow.

I have hired Emmett to work at Denali company so I can have more eyes and ears at that place and have some help from someone I trust until everything is completely mine. I have given more responsibility to those who work under me at my own company as a test to see who will step up and maybe can help me in the future with my companies, of course that person can expect a pretty large raise.

Bella and I have a pretty nice life together, as well as can be expected from two strangers forced to live with each other. She has taken it upon herself to help run our home which I am happy for, she is a wonderful cook! I don't really have time to cook for in the week so before I met Bella I usually ate out but nothing compares to coming home and have dinner ready.

After I told her I would pay for her tuition for college she started looking at classes but she still hasn't made up her mind. She says she doesn't want to choose something that doesn't suit her or that she won't have any use for later in life.

I can see potential in Bella, I hope she chooses something soon so she can start living her life. What I gather her home environment have not been suitable for her. A lot of people grow up in poor conditions and manage to turn out great but it seems like Bella hasn't only had it hard economically at home, she have also been mentally abused in a way.

I don't have a lot of respect for her family, none actually. They are pitiful beings and I hope Bella can find herself and realize what life has to offer her soon. It's not that there is anything wrong with her being the way she is now but I know she can become something more. Become someone I maybe would have chosen for myself as a wife if life was different.

"What are your thoughts on college. Have you found anything that you find interesting?" I ask her at dinner one night. Bella seems to think about my question a few seconds before replying.

"Not really. But I have thought about looking into what it would take to become a social worker actually," she says and smiles. "I would like to help out kids who have problems a home, not just those children who obviously have problems, but those who you can't really see have problems at home or in life," she shrugs and twirls some pasta on her fork before putting it slowly in her mouth.

I can understand what she's coming from, what I understand Bella should have been taken noticed of from social services as well, not only her brother.

"That seems like a fine choice in education!" I encourage her with a smile. Finding something to study isn't hard but finding something to study that you really want to work with in the future is harder. I think Bella would find more meaning in her life as a social worker. "I think it would suit you," I say before taking another bite of my food.

"I don't know yet. It's just a thought," she says.

"When do you have to apply?" I ask while checking my phone for todays date. July 6th.

"Last date is August 15th. So I have a few more weeks to decide but I have to choose soon," she explains and I nod my head slowly. About a month left.

"When do you start school then?" I ask counting the months in my head.

"January. So I was thinking of maybe looking up some class to take before then to get into the feeling of school?" She asks more than say.

"That sounds like a good idea! Some class connected to your education as a social worker or do you want to study something else before then?"

"I don't know. Maybe something connected to that but also something I would like to learn better. Art class or something? I've heard that art can be used with children as an alternative form of therapy," she says with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. This is something she seems passionate about and I will do my best to get her to choose this to study, not only do I think she will fit as a social worker but I think she will enjoy school and realize her family isn't really sane, and that she is worth so much more than what they have made her think.


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

"Is everything okay at home? How is James?" I ask my mom while painting my toes. It has been a while since I've talked to my parents so I figured it was time to call them today.

"Everything is just great. James is doing good in school, we have such good times together at night now with our grandson since we don't have to work as much anymore," she explains and I nod my head at the phone.

"That's really good mom, you and dad really worked too much before," I say and examine my red toenails.

"I know, I feel so bad that we missed out on James younger years but me and your dad take him out every Saturday for some bonding time now that we have the time and money," mom says.

"So you have stopped giving money to Reilly now seeing as you have the money to do so much on your free time now? I saw on Facebook that you went on a mini vacation a few weekends ago, same time when I was on my honeymoon?" I ask. It hurt to see my family away enjoying themselves without me but I had a good time with Edward so I can't really complain. I think my vacation was better than theirs anyway.

"You should have been there with us honey, we would have invited you but we knew you were away so it didn't seem right asking you when we knew you had to say no," she sighs. "How is everything otherwise? You and Edward coming along fine? Life is good with him right? He sure does have the money to buy you a nice life," she says and I grimace, not sure what she wants to hear.

"I think we are friends now. We have dinner every night to get to know each other. He is a bit hard to get to know but I think he is a good man," I say carefully. The Edward they think they know isn't the same I know. My Edward is funny, smart and kind. A bit awkward and hard to read but not evil. Before we got married my parents didn't even want to talk to me about him, acting like he was a bad man that I would run away from. Maybe that was something Edward wanted them to think? Maybe he's only my Edward with me and his family but wants to be scary to other people?

"I talked to Charlotte and she said you haven't been to work since before your wedding. That means Edward must be taking care of you, not letting you work like a husband should. Does he give you an allowance or something?" she asked and sounded a little too happy. Why would I get an allowance? Edward isn't my father and he already pays for everything at home.

"Oh um, I don't work anymore in order to get ready for school," I say carefully.

"What school?" mom laughs.

"College," I say and shrug my shoulders. Acting like it's not a big deal, hoping she won't make a big fuzz about it.

"What? With what money?" she says so loudly I have to take away my phone from my ear a bit.

"Edward will help me get in to a school," I say quietly.

"What will you study? I have never heard you thinking about college before? Is he forcing you to do this?" she asks and now I'm the one laughing.

"No mom. I'm thinking of becoming a social worker," I say with a smile. I have read about it some more and while it seems like hard work I think with dedication I will be able to make it through school.

"You want to become like one of those people who ruined our family? You do know they are the ones who forces your brother away from our family?" mom says and I roll my eyes, knowing she can't see me.

"But mom, you know as well as I do that Reilly needed that in life. Maybe he wouldn't even be alive right now if he wasn't put in that home," I say with conviction.

"Let's agree to disagree," she says and I can her displeasure in her voice. "But a social worker, really Bella? Do you think Edward is willing to fund that? Don't you think he would rather you study something that would benefit him?" she asks.

"What do you mean? Like study business so I can work for him later or something?" I ask trying to understand what she means.

"No Bella," she laughs lightly. "I don't think you have the smarts for that, not to be mean honey but we all know what kind of grades you have," she says softly. "I was thinking more like maybe you should study child educations or to be a nursery nurse or something?"

"What? I don't want to work with children like that? I love James but I don't want to work at a kindergarten? How would that help Edward?" I ask not understanding.

"Not for working. I bet Edward wants to have children soon, he is not getting any younger. And a smart man like him would want to have children with someone who knows things about children," she explains her thoughts.

"Edward hasn't said anything about children or about us having them," I say.

"Bella stop complicating this with your thoughts. Listen to me. You want Edward to pay for your education, for that to happen you have to stay married to him. In order to stay married to him you must have his children but in order for him to want you to mother his children you know must have knowledge about it. Do you understand? Stop living in your head dreaming about being a social worker. Start thinking about your future that is possible for you to actually live."


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV**

"I have something for you," I say one Saturday morning at breakfast. I fish out my wallet from my jacket and take out a card and give to Bella.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," she reads out loud. "What is this?" she asks and turns it around in her hand.

"It's your credit card, I just had it delivered. It's connected to my bank account so that you can buy groceries and stuff we need you know," I say with a shrug. I don't know what a woman needs so I figured it's better to give her money she can spend her own.

"I don't need no allowance," she says forcefully and tries to give me the card back but I don't take it.

"It's yours. If you don't want to use it then don't but for me, please keep it in case you do have need for it?" I say and look into her eyes. She nods her head while putting the card in her jeans pocket and I smile at her.

"Um Edward?" Bella asks with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Yes?" I ask and look at her over my coffee mug while taking a sip of the black gold.

"I talked with my mom a few days ago," She says and I nod, well aware of what day she is talking about. I said good night to a happy Bella the night before she talked to her mom and came home that day to a withdrawn, melancholy Bella.

"I know." I don't really care for her mothers opinions, how her parents managed to raise Bella to be such a nice girl is a miracle. "Was that what you wanted to tell me?" I say a bit jokingly.

"No. Um, I was going to ask you if it's not time for you to think about children?" her voice is quiet and she looks down at her plate while speaking but I could still hear her words. Children? Is she asking me about children now? We have only been married about 6 weeks.

"Are you trying to say that I'm old or that you want to have my children?" I try to make a joke to diffuse the awkward tension. Bella starts laughing a nervous laugh and finally glances up at me.

"No, I mean yes. No, I'm just wondering if you would like to have children someday or not? Maybe with me?" she asks with a shrug but I can see her insecurity in that shrug. I cough a little and clear my throat to give me some more time before I have to answer.

"I haven't really thought about having children. Would you like to have children?" I ask and look at her. She is so young, at her age I had no thoughts about children.

"I don't know. Sometime I think I would like to have children!" she says and gives me another shrug and a smile.

"What brought this on?" I ask her and lean over the table to take a hold of her hand that is on top of the table.

"I was thinking about college you know. And maybe it would be a good idea for me to apply for education regarding children. So that I can be prepared for that future when it comes?" she asks me more than tell me.

"I thought you were thinking of becoming a social worker?" I ask confused. She sounded so happy about that choice last time we talked about it. Never have I heard about any plans about studying child education.

"I thought about it and decided that being a social worker wouldn't be helpful regarding our future," she tries to explain but I'm just shaking my head.

"Is this coming from you or from your mother?" I say and move my hand to put it under her chin, tilting it up forcing her to look at me. She starts to blush and look down again after meeting my eyes just for a second. "I think that you shouldn't listen so much about what your mother thinks. This is your life and you decide how to live it. Right now you are with me and your parents opinions does not matter anymore," I say, probably with more force than necessary.

Bella doesn't look up at me and I take back my hand and sigh before standing up. I walk around the table to her side and crunch down beside her.

"Bella," I say softly and look up at her from my position on the floor and her in the chair. "I didn't mean to sound harsh but I think you have let your parents control you for your whole life and now is the time for you to do whatever you want, not what they want." Bella looks at me shyly and gives me a small smile. I smile back and before I have time to really react her arms are around my neck and she is hugging me.

"Thank you Edward."


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

"I did it Edward! I've applied to study to be a social worker! I also applied to some individual courses that I can take until my real education starts in January," I say happily to Edward as soon as he comes through the door, finally home from work.

"Congratulations," He says while taking of his shoes and jacket.

"Well I haven't gotten into school yet so no need to congratulate me yet," I say with a shrug but still with a smile on my face. I never thought I would ever do this, apply for college and just having done it feels like crossing a milestone, no matter if I get accepted or not.

"For you to cross your mother and apply for the education that you really want is something to celebrate according to myself," Edward smiles and lightly kisses my cheek as he passes me by. I gently touch my cheek where I felt his lips on my skin.

Edward and I have been getting more relaxed with each other lately. Ever since I hugged him something changed and both of us are now showing each other small gestures of affection but I have no idea what they really mean. On paper Edward is my husband and I'm his wife but we aren't really true spouses. Not yet anyway.

"I haven't really cooked anything for us to eat, It's too hot to eat warm food," I say and go after Edward into the house.

"I agree. This August weather is unbelievable!" Edward replies and loosens his tie.

"But I've made us a cold nice pasta salad with pesto," I take out the bowl from the fridge to show him and he smiles and steals one of the pasta that's sticking up from the bowl.

"Delicious," he says and lick his fingers that he held the pasta with. I watch his tongue lick away the remains of pest on his fingers and I swallow while watching him with big eyes. "Could you go ahead and prepare two plates for us while I go up and change my clothes?" he asks me and I nod my head. He gives me another smile before kissing the top of my head. I watch his back as he walks out of the kitchen and as soon as he goes around the corner I let out a big breath I didn't know I was holding in.

I have no idea if he does these things because he sees me as his little sister or something, all the innocent touches. But for me I get a feeling inside of me from his touches that no person should get from a 'sibling'. I get butterflies in my stomach and long for more of his touches.

It has now been two months since we got married and life is confusing. We live in the same house, we sleep in different bedrooms, we spend time together after Edward comes home from work and on the weekends but I still don't feel like I know him. I haven't met his family or friends since our wedding and I don't know if it's because he is embarrassed about me or if I just isn't important enough to get to know the people that are important to him.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" I ask Edward over dinner. We have spent almost every weekend together since we met but sometimes he goes away for business.

"No we are free this weekend," he smiles and takes a sip of his wine.

"I was thinking maybe we should go visit you parents or something? It's been a long time since you've met them right?" I ask with a strong voice but on the inside I'm trembling. I have no idea what to do if he actually says that he doesn't want me meeting them.

"Really?" Edward asks surprised. He put down his fork that was on its way to his mouth and he's watching me.

"Yeah. I've only met them once. And they are your parents, they are important for you so of course I want to get to know them," I explain and smile. I want to be a part of Edwards life more than just on paper, and for that to happen I need to get to know him. And that will start by meeting his parents.

"Right. Yes. I will call them and see if they are free," Edward smiles and I nod with a small smile, not letting him know how much of a big deal this is for me.


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

"Hey mom, how is everything?" I ask mom as I call her on my lunch break. After Bella told me she wanted to meet my parents again, to get to know them I was stunned. I had no idea that she actually wanted to get to know my parents, that she wanted to get involved in my life more than I have already done by practically forcing her to be my wife.

"Don't dare talking to me like everything is fine! Why haven't you called me earlier? I haven't heard from you in weeks!" mom says loudly and I wince. I have always had a good relationship with my parents, even after I moved from home but I haven't prioritized them since Bella came into the picture.

"I have been busy mom, you know how it is, being a newlywed and all," I try to appease her. She doesn't know how different our marriage is, for all she knows when have been screwing like bunnies, annoying our honeymoon phase in our relationship.

"You could have spared a few minutes a week to call you mom. I've missed you. Even Emmett have been here more often than you lately and that is saying something!" I laugh at that but at the same time I'm embarrassed to hear that.

"I know mom. I'm sorry," I say sincerely and sigh. Not till I heard her voice did I realize I've missed her too.

"No need to apologize, you are my son," she says with love in her voice.

"But I was actually calling to see if I and Bella could come over this weekend? Maybe eat dinner together?" I ask her. I nervously keep clicking my pen I'm holding in my left hand while waiting for her answer.

"That would be lovely! I've been dying to finally get to meet Bella again, we didn't really get a chance to speak at your wedding," she says happily and I let out a small breath.

"She feels the same way," I say. "So how about Saturday?" I ask and look at my calendar at my computer just to make sure one more time that I'm free.

"That works. Do you want me to make you something special for dinner?" She asks and I hear her opening her fridge, possibly to check what kind of ingredients she has at home.

"Everything you cook is wonderful mother. I'm looking forward seeing you again and I know Bella feels the same," I say, getting ready to hang up.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you too, you and your wife," mom says before we both hang up the phone. I wonder what they will think about me and my wife. What will they think when they see that we don't hold hands, or kiss each other sweetly like my parents does? Or will they understand that every marriage is different and won't suspect anything regarding our marriage? I sigh and rub my face with my palm. This is something I should talk to Bella about. Letting her know my lies to my parents about how we met and together we can decide how we should handle the situation.


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

This is my fifth outfit I'm trying on and I still don't know if it's the right one. Today is the day I will meet Edwards parents again and I have no idea what the dress code is. What I saw of their house at our wedding means that they are rich. And being rich and how to act around rich people isn't something I know anything about.

My clothes aren't the fanciest clothes there is but they are clean and whole. At first I tried an outfit with black skinny jeans and a blue blouse. I thought that looked a little too casual for a Saturday dinner party with my husbands rich parents. I've tried on skirts, shorts, blouses but right now I'm dressed in a dark red jersey dress that is tight on my body but still comfortable and not at all revealing. I look at myself in the mirror from all different angels and sigh. I can't decide what is proper by myself, I am so far out of my depth here.

"Edward?" I call out from my doorway to know in what direction to go in to find him. I haven't seen him all morning seeing as I've been cooped up in my room trying on my whole closet of clothes.

"I'm here," he calls out from the room next door and I go into his bedroom and find him sitting in his bed with his computer. He is wearing jeans with a blue dress shirt. Is this what he is going to wear? Am I supposed to look more casual tonight, am I overdressed in this dress?

"Edward I need your help!" I say and lean against the doorframe, looking at him.

"With what?" He asks, his eyes not leaving his computer screen.

"Is that what you are wearing?" I ask and walk towards him at sit on the edge of his bet next to his legs. I'm watching him in his jeans with a skeptical look.

"Huh? Yes, I guess so. It's just dinner at my parents house," he shrug his shoulders and keep tapping his fingers on his keyboard for a few more seconds before closing the lid of his computer.

"Thank god you're finally finished! Come on I need your help, I'm having a fashion emergency," I say and take hold of his hand to drag him up from the bed.

"What?" Edward laughs but comes willingly with me to my room.

"I have no idea what to wear! What should I wear to meet your parents for dinner?" I ask and stand with him next to my bed where all of my clothes are laying spread out.

"Oh, wow. Um, I don't really know women clothing," he says hesitantly and rubs his chin with his hand. I roll my eyes at him and sit down next to my clothes on the bed.

"You have met a lot of women. You have been with a lot of women. You have seen a lot of women's clothing, on their body and on the floor… Now tell me, what should I wear!" I say, standing up, grabbing his shoulders and starts shaking him a bit. I am really desperate to know what to wear. It's almost time for us to leave and I haven't even had time to start fixing my hair or make up.

"Calm down woman!" Edward laughs and put his own hands on my arms to stop me from shaking him. "You don't have to worry so much. We are only going to my parents for dinner, they are going to like you no matter what you are wearing," he says calmly while looking into my eyes. His hands slowly go down my arms and ends up on my waist. He pushes me away a step while still holding on to me and looks me up and down.

"You have no reason to stress over your clothing, you look beautiful in that dress," he says and I blush. "I will go change my shirt to a red one so we will match," he smiles at me when I look up at him and I blush some more.

"Perfect! Then you go do that so I can finish getting ready," I say embarrassed over my blush. I take his arm and gently leads him out from my room. "See you soon," I say and closes my door. I breathe out and shake my head to clear it, that man sure knows how to make my brain foggy. Something is changing between us, I can feel it. I can feel in in the way he touches me, how he gives me small innocent kisses sometime, I can feel it inside my stomach. I have always found Edward handsome but this is something more, he makes me feel like I am someone worth more.


	23. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

I wait for Bella down by the door, dressed and ready to go. I knocked on her bedroom door before going downstairs, she then assured me she would be ready in a couple of minutes. It has now been closer to ten minutes. I check the time and see that we really should be on our way now, the drive to my parents is half an hour and I don't like to be late.

"Bella? Everything okay?" I call out up the stairs.

"Sorry, coming. Time optimist," she laughs while half stressing down the stairs with a pair of shoes in her hand. As soon as she gets down the stairs she hurriedly puts on her shoes before walking up to me with a smile. She is still wearing her red dress that now matches my own shirt. Her hair is in a ponytail with the ends curled and she has on minimal amount of makeup but she doesn't need any more than that. She looks amazing and I tell her just that. Her reply to that is that adorable blush I have come to love.

I show her into the back seat of the black car waiting for us and I get in beside her. I watch Bella fidget a little in her seat, pulling down the hem of her dress and checking her hair that it's still good.

"Are you nervous?" I ask her and take her hand that is still fiddling with her hair. "Stop, you look perfect," I say with a smile.

"I am," she says and give me a small smile and I squeeze her hand in response, trying to reassure her that everything will be alright.

"There is something we need to talk about before we get to my parents. I have lied to them about how we met and I wanted to talk to you about that," I say and look into her eyes. She seems to be shocked by my words and opens her mouth before closing it again. She looks at our driver and then back to me.

"Is it safe to talk about this here?" she whispers to me before looking at the driver again.

"It's okay, he has signed a NDA," I smile and squeeze her hand again. "So when I told my parents I was getting married to you I told them we had met online and had an online relationship for a while and they believed me since I'm such a busy man that haven't had time to date," I explain and she nods her head in acknowledgement to my words.

"So they have no idea about your agreement with Eleazar or where I come from?" She asks me.

"No. I just told them that we didn't want to meet before your graduation because of the age difference and because we didn't want people to gossip about us. But that as soon as you graduated you were to move in with me and if we got along we would get married right away in order to make up for those years me missed out on while online dating," I continue explaining and she looks at me with a skeptical look.

"And they believed you? That story seems a little farfetched," she laughs a but it wasn't from amusement.

"I don't know but they never questioned me about it, they accepted my choice seeing as I'm an adult and can make my own choices in life," I say and she scoffs and take her hand away from mine.

"Unlike me who can't make any decisions for myself?" she says irritated and roll her eyes.

"Bella," I say but don't continue. I don't know what to say, she is right. Being with me wasn't her own decision. "I know this isn't what you wanted but I think we have a good thing going on here," I say and she sighs before looking at me.

"You are right. Life could definitely be worse. This isn't your fault. And I think we have something good going on here too," she says with a smile and reaches out to grab my hand again.

"So I want to talk to you about what's going to happen now. I like you more as a person than I ever thought was possible and that's why I want you to be a part of the decision making process here. If you want to then I will tell my family the truth about how we met and why we got married. They will probably try to encourage you to take out a divorce, for your own sake, since you were the one who was forced into this. Or we could go along with my story, acting like the married couple we are and pretend everything is just fine in our life and go on trying to figure out what we have between us. No matter what you decide the tuition for your schooling will be paid for, so make a decision from what you feel is right," I say and Bella just looks at me. She doesn't say anything. With a sigh she turns away from me and looks out her window and see the city pass us by. I let her think about it as long as I can but when she still hasn't said anything I softly say her name to get her attention.

"You should have given me this options earlier, giving me more time to think about this," she sighs again but doesn't look at me.

"I know. But we are almost at my parents house and I need an answer so I know how to act and what to say to them." She is right, I should have talked to her sooner but the truth is that I didn't want to. I don't want to give her more time than necessary to consider the pros and cons of leaving me and asking for a divorce. Not only because that would hurt me business wise, I actually want her to stay with me for a while longer. I was truthful when I said a have started to like her and I want to see where this can go, us.

"If I have to choose right now then I choose to stay with you. I think that your story sounds much more romantic than the truth and I have always been a sucker for romantic stories," she smiles at me and I smile back at her.

"We have arrived."


	24. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

Why did Edward tell me this now? In the backseat of his car on our way to his parents? Should I go along with the lies he has told everyone and pretend to be the wife people believe I am? The one who fell in love with Edward from dating him on the internet and then married him as soon as possible because I just couldn't imagine life without him.

Or should I make him tell the truth to everyone and see how the future turns out after that? His family and friends will possible see him as a horrible person who exploits young girls. They will try to talk us getting a divorce because they can't imagine why I would want to stay married to a man who basically bought me. But what if I want to stay with him? Then everyone knowing the truth will forever see me as the girl with a touch of Stockholm Syndrome or something. Or they will see me as a gold digger who want to stay married to Edward even though I shouldn't want to, because no matter how we came to meet he will be able to offer me a better life than I will ever be able to get my myself without him.

Maybe if I got this possibility to choose a few weeks ago I would have gone with the truth. But now, with the way me and Edward have started to treat each other more than just strangers, I don't want to ruin it. Plus, I'm not stupid. Edward have given me so much more in life since I met him than I have ever had before. He has even made it possible for me to go to college, try to become a better person.

"We have arrived," Edwards driver say and I look out the mirror to see that beautiful house again where we got married. I let out a sigh and roll my shoulders, feeling just as nervous a girl feels when meeting a guys parents for the first time, officially at least.

"You ready?" Edward ask and I nod as he gets out of the car. My car door is opened and I step out with the help from Edwards driver. Edward comes around the car and offers me his arm to hold, I give him a smile before accepting it. Together we go up the few stairs to get to the front door and before we even have a chance to knock the door opens by his mother.

"Mother," Edward says with a smile and hugs her. I stand half a step behind Edward, watching them, unsure what to do.

"Bella," Esme says and motions for me to hug her as well. I awkwardly hug her as well. "Well come on in, dinner is almost ready," she says and walks away from us. Edward start to follow her but I grab his arm before he can go.

"Shouldn't we take of our shoes?" I ask and look down at our feet, then up at Edwards face again. He shakes his head and grab my hand and together we start walking in deeper into the house.

"They don't care about shoes here, it's only me that makes people take of their shoes at my home. Well our home I mean," Edward says. Together we walk out of the foyer and into their lovely open spaced living room with glass doors that lead outs to the garden. The same doors I walked out of to greet my husband at the alter three months ago.

"Would you like something to drink?" Edwards father Carlisle asks us as we walk towards the sofas. I shake my head with a smile while Edward asks for whisky.

"We are so happy that you are here! We have hardly heard from Edward at all since you got married," Esme says and I look up at Edward to see a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry to say that it may be my fault," I laugh and take a hold of Edwards hand while watching his parents. "I have just been so happy to finally have him all to myself that I'm afraid I may have claimed all his free time the last few months," I smile and look up at Edward. He smiles and leans over to kiss my forehead.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," He replies which makes me blush.

"When you put it like that then we can hardly be upset about him not calling his old parents any longer," Carlisle says and Esme agrees. I let out a small inaudible sigh. The silence is broken from a beefing from the kitchen.

"Come on, dinner is ready," Esme says happily and urges us to move the kitchen. I didn't really take the time to see how beautiful their house is at our wedding but now being here again lets me take the time to see how lovely it really is. The open spaces, the light colored furniture that makes the rooms look bigger.

"Give me a proper tour after dinner?" I ask Edward quietly as we take our seats at the dinner table. He agrees before helping me to my seat like a proper gentleman. Dinner was amazing, Esme sure knows how to cook. The conversation flowed on without any awkward silences and never did they question mine and Edwards relationship, comment on our age difference or the fact that I'm living of off him with no income for myself. Dinner in other words was really nice.

"I think they like me," I say as me and Edward get into the car, ready to leave his parents house. "Your mom gave me her phone number and said that maybe we could meet up for lunch sometime or something," I tell Edward with a big smile.

"I think they like you too, but on the other hand, what's not to like about you," he says, making me blush.


	25. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

After meeting my parents for dinner last week me and Bella have had an amazing week. We are getting closer to each other and I feel myself wanting to go home on time and leave more responsibility to those working for me so I can do just that. This weekend we have planned to go on a trip together to spend some time together, we are going to a museum and then eating dinner out at a restaurant for the first time.

"Bella, I'm home," I call out as I walk inside and close the door behind me. I set down my briefcase on the floor and not till now can I see shoes that doesn't belong in this house. It's two pairs of shoes, one is clearly female but not Bella's, she has smaller feet. "Do we have company?" I call out and continue taking of my own shoes.

"Yes, we are in the living room," she calls back at me and I walk towards her voice but stop when I see who our company is. Charlie and Renee Swan, Bella's parents. I look at Bella who is sitting in the couch across from the one her parents are sitting in.

"Hello," I say and walk toward Bella, when I am standing beside her I lower my head to kiss her forehead while whispering, "Everything okay?" Bella nods and smiles up at me.

"Anyone want something to drink?" I ask and stand up straight. I look at the coffee table and see three mugs on it. I walk toward my liquor cabinet and pour myself a whisky, is it Friday and I have a feeling alcohol is needed when forced to deal with Bella's parents. I walk back and sit next to Bella.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" I ask and can't really hide the irony in my tone.

"My parents came for a surprise visit," Bella say.

"That's nice. You both quit you work early today in order to get to our hose at such an early time?" I ask Charlie and Renee.

"We took today of in order to spend it with our lovely daughter," Renee say and send a smile to Bella. "We have missed her," she continues and I hum in response. They haven't come to visit once since Bella moved in here, why are they here now?

"Mom and dad just explained that they have had a hard time at home in the last few weeks. They haven't had time to get here but they also didn't want me to worry about them and that's why they haven't been here sooner," Bella explains and takes my hand.

"What happened?" I ask and look at Bella's parents.

"Reilly happened," Bella continues, taking lead of the conversation. "He has started taking drugs again apparently. Him and Vicky leave James at home, not caring about him, not even taking him to school so mom and dad have had to take turns making sure he gets to school. Unfortunately, this have caused problems for them at work, they either come late because of James or have to leave early in order to pick him up," Bella say and looks at me with worried eyes. I know she have a soft spot for her nephew and wants the world for him.

"That really is unfortunate," I reply. But really, that they can't control their son is their own fault. He has never had to follow and rules what I know, or learn that actions have consequences.

"Hope everything is alright now and that everything is better at home," I say and take a sip of my whisky, not knowing what else to say. Their own misfortune in life has nothing to do with me and Bella, we have both done our parts to better their life.

"The thing is that it's not. Better that is. Both mom and dad have gotten warnings from their workplaces that if they don't start following their work schedule they will be fired. The only solution is to hire a nanny, it's the best thing for James to, having someone constant that will care for him since his parents won't. They need our help to do it," She says and looks down at her lap. I look up at her parents to see that they as well are avoiding my gaze, staring down in their coffee mugs. They got to be kidding me.

"Umhmm," I say and downs the rest of my drink. "And how did you figure that out?" I ask her parents.

"Normally we wouldn't be in this situation, Bella would have helped taking care of James but we can't ask her to come home to help us now, not when she's trying to figure out how to be a wife here. But since we have missed so much work looking after James we don't have the funds to pay a nanny," Charlie explains.

"So you want to ask me for money?" I ask and hide the anger rising inside of me.

"Yes," he says, at least he has the decency to look embarrassed for asking. I look at Bella and I know she can see the anger in my eyes.

"Get out of my house," I say slowly and turn to Bella's parents.

"Excuse me?" Renee say, sounding offended.

"You come into my house, trying to manipulate your own daughter to make her convince me to give you money. How dare you? You practically sold your daughter to me, you would have sold her to anyone, and still you have the guts to ask for more?" I'm getting angrier with every second that passes. I take a deep breath and stand up, to upset so sit still.

"Reilly have never had to answer to anyone, deal with any consequences because you have failed as parents. You should never have had children, though I'm glad you did because otherwise I would never have met Bella and she is everything you are not. You are the most despicable human beings I have ever met and that is saying something! I'm saying this for the last time, get out of my house!" My voice gets louder with every sentence. Charlie and Renee stand up from the couch, Charlie starts moving towards the hallway but Renee stands still, watching me.

"How dare you speak to us that way?! You should respect people older than you, do you not have any manners? Come on Bella, let's leave, we will figure out how to get you divorced from this horrible man," Renee say and hold her hand out for Bella. I look down at Bella, afraid to see her follow her mom but relieved when she does not take Renee's hand.

"I think you should go with dad mom," Bella says quietly and stands up to stand by my side. Renee watches her with disapproving eyes before following Charlie out to the hallway and then out the door. As soon as the door shuts close with a bang Bella leaves my side and runs up the stairs, presumably to her bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

**BPOV**

As soon as I hear the slam of the door I turn and run up the stairs to my room. I toss myself down onto the bed and bury my head in my pillow. So many emotions running through me. I can't make sense of my thought in my head. I want to cry, scream and laugh all at the same time. I don't remember the last time I cried, I don't think I even know how to do it anymore.

"Bella?" I hear Edwards hesitant voice followed by a knock on my door. I breath out, my face still in the pillow and warmth from my breath hit my face. I sit up in bed and look towards the door, unsure if I want to respond to him. I'm upset that he yelled at my parents, he was rude, uncaring and his words was unforgiving. But at the same time I feel happiness, happy that someone told my parents what they needed to hear, to express thoughts I have secretly had in my head. I feel guilty because how can I feel happy that Edward yelled at my parents when the only one who will suffer from this is James, the little boy who didn't choose this life or his family.

"Yes," I answer and hate how pathetic my voice sounds, I clear my throat and speak up again, louder, more confident. "Come in," I tell him and run my hand through my hair to make sure I am presentable.

"Hey. I thought you were crying," Edward say and slowly walk over to my bed.

"No." I answer shortly. Why do everyone think that women always cry when something difficult happens? Maybe because I ran from him up to my room my brain answers my own question.

"Everything okay?" Edwards asks me but doesn't try to get closer or touch me, he keeps standing at the edge of my bed with his hands in his pockets just watching me.

"I don't know. I don't know how to feel," I say honestly and shrug my shoulders while playing with a loose thread on the pillow in my lap.

"Have I ruined our weekend because of my actions today?" Edward asks quietly and I look up, surprised to see sadness in his eyes. I toss my pillow to the side and sit up on my knees next to him on the bed. I take his hand and look up into his eyes.

"No Edward, you haven't ruined anything!" I say and try to convince him of my words by holding his gaze.

"I'm not sorry about what I said to your parents, but I do apologize for you getting in the middle of us like that," Edward takes my hand in his. "Can you forgive me?" He asks. I rise up on my knees and envelope him in a hug.

"You don't have to apologize, I don't agree with what you said and how you said it but it is your house and you decide who can stay here," I explain and lean down again, this time Edward sits down beside me on the bed.

"That's not true. This is your home too. But what I said tonight, it was all true. You are amazing Bella, too kind for your own good and your family are using you," he says and I let go of his hand and lean back and stare at him with surprise. What did he just say? He can't say that I'm amazing and talk shit about my family in the same sentence.

"What did you just say? Are you serious?" I ask him, feeling shock, anger and disappointment running through me.

"Listen to me Bella. Your family sold you for money. The only time your parents visited you since you left their home was today, to ask for money. They say you shouldn't study whatever you want and they prioritize their messed up son instead of their beautiful, kind, good daughter," Edward says and tries to take my hand but I stand up from the bed and take a step backwards, away from him. Why is he saying this? What does he have against me and my family to say these things? I shake my head and close my eyes.

"My head is so messed up, I'm so confused," I say and I could almost cry from the emotional overload. My happiness that Edward told my parents so regarding loaning money, guilt for James, sadness toward Edward because he apparently sees me as this week, gullible little girl, anger for myself regarding the fact that I can't handle this many emotions and have no idea what is the truth anymore.

"I realize this may not be the right time to say this, but I think you should go see a therapist," Edward says and stands up with his hands stretched out in a submissive gesture.

"I'm not a psycho, I don't need a shrink!" I yell out, upset that he said that to me. This might just be the worst Friday I have had in my whole life!

"I never said you are. Therapist aren't just for those who are sick, they are used by normal people, like you and me, to help one find out more about oneself," he explains and I look at him skeptically.

"So have you gone to one if it's so good for 'normal' people like you and me?" I ask with an attitude.

"I have," he says with a nod which takes me completely by surprise.

"You have?" The mighty Edward Cullen, have gone to a professional to talk?

"I think you should try it too, and if you don't like it I won't force you, but you have to agree with me when I say that your family is a bit special and that can have affected you in different ways when growing up," Edward continues explaining and I find myself nodding my head. I don't agree about me needing a shrink, but I can understand what he says about my family being a bit unusual.


	27. Chapter 27

**EPOV**

Since Bella's parents were here yesterday I have had some time to think. It's not Bella's fault her parents act the way they do and it's not James fault he has the parents he has. I felt bad afterward for the way I reacted, me forcing Renee and Charlie to leave was the right thing to do but the ones to suffer from the consequences of that is Bella and James. Bella who was forced to choose between me and her family, and James who won't be getting any help from anyone because they don't have any money. I spent all night awake thinking of what to do, I won't go back to them and just give them money, they wouldn't learn anything from that. But I'm afraid that Bella won't stay with me if she thinks James will suffer at home without her.

Bella and I have spent this Saturday together, exploring the neighborhood where we live, visit a museum and taking the time to just enjoy each other's company. The day has been wonderful but I have noticed that Bella gets unfocused sometimes and I have often repeated myself because she clearly wasn't listening. I have asked her multiple times if she's alright, all she says is that she's fine.

But what can I expect? I'm just happy that she agreed to spend the day with me considering how bad yesterday was. I hope she have considered my advice about her seeing a therapist. I think she will like it if she tries it and that it will be good for her before she starts school. College is hard and she have to focus and try every day to succeed and that is difficult when you have the ghosts of the past whispering things in your ear. And I have a feeling Bella have a lot in her head that she doesn't share, it's pretty obvious sometimes in the way she acts that she doesn't have a high thought of herself as a person. But what do I know? This is why I think she should go talk to someone, to help her figure herself out or just to be able to tell me that I was wrong.

Right now we are on our way to the restaurant for dinner. The hostess shows us to our seats when we arrive and I hold out Bella's chair as she sits down, I'm rewarded with a beautiful smile. I sit across from her, watching her scan the menu. I have been here before, it's a wonderful Italian restaurant with amazing food and a nice calm atmosphere.

"See anything you like?" I ask and glance down at my own menu. I like to try different things when I'm out, this time I think I will try the risotto with parmesan and garlic mushrooms.

"I don't know. Pasta is always delicious," she replies without looking up at me.

"If you want me to recommend something then I would say number nine. Pasta with a creamy tomato shrimp sauce based on white wine and garlic," I reply and hum to myself, that dish is something I would like to know how to make so I can eat it whenever I please without having to go outside.

"That sounds nice," Bella say but she has that distant look in her eyes again.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I ask and put down my menu, I lean forward so I am closer to her and hope she will look up into my eyes.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry," she says with a smile and look up at me. Her smile doesn't reach her eyes though.

"It's not noting. Please tell me, I want to be able to help you. Is it about James?" I guess. I have been thinking of him myself so I have no doubts that is what have had her thoughts so occupied today. Bella nods and sighs.

"You do understand why I couldn't give them money right?" I ask her and hope she does. I don't want to be the bad guy here.

"I do understand Edward, it's just not fair," she says and I smile in response, happy that she is finally sharing her thoughts with me.

"I agree, it's not. But you can't put the blame on yourself. James is not your responsibility," I reach over the table to grab her hand and hold it gently in my hand. "I know you want to help but you have to think about yourself as well, if you move back home to help out with James there will be no time for you to go to college," I try to explain and Bella looks down at the table but I can still see her eyes tearing up.

"So my happiness and wellbeing is more important than his? How can I just continue my life like nothing's happened while knowing that he's not okay?" she asks me and take her hand from mine, she huffs and wipe with her hand under her eyes and shake her head.

"For me Edward, please just give them the money, you have plenty of it," she begs me and takes a hold of my hand again, tightly. I sigh and shake my head. I can't do that.

"I can't. But I have another solution to this I think. I think it's horrible that James won't have anyone taking care of him. I will talk to an agency and see to it that they send out a very capable and nice person with good merits on an interview with your parents, that way we can be sure James will be taken care of and your parents won't harass you just to get money," I explain and Bella looks up at me with a uncertain gaze.

"I don't think my parents can afford a nanny from an agency where the person actually will be good with children," she says with a defeated sigh and look away from me. I move my head to her chin, forcing her to look me in the eyes again.

"I know that. I won't give money to your parents but I have nothing against helping James out in secret, if you can keep quiet about this that is. I will talk to the agency and make sure they will accept a minimal fee from your parents, coming up with an excuse why to make that believable, and then I will pay the remaining amount of money every month so the actual price really is paid for. I just don't want your parents to know, I'm afraid that if they find out they think they can get away with asking for more money next time because they know you will want to help, and that I want to help you. Do you understand?" I ask. I understand that my plan may be a bit farfetched but it's the only thing I can think of that will help the whole Swan family. Bella can relax without feeling guilty, James will get help and Charlie and Renee do have to pay for the nanny and learn to prioritize their money.

"Thank you Edward, I promise not to say anything!" Bella rises up from her chair and hurries around the table and fling herself down into my lap with her arms around my neck. I hug her close to me and breathe in the scent of her hair. For her I think I would do almost anything.


	28. Chapter 28

**BPOV**

"Is this your first time talking to someone like me?" The young woman asks me. She has blonde, shoulder length hair, a small but nice smile on her lips and a relaxed posture in her chair across from me. I am sweating in my own chair. I am at my first therapist appointment and I have no idea how to act or what to say.

"A shrink? Yes," I answer with a shrug and watch my hands in my lap as I play with my fingers.

"Call me Ellen. So I understand that your husband booked this meeting? Was it his or your choice to come here?" She asks but not in a judgmental way.

"He suggested I talk to someone but I said yes," I explain and look up at her quickly before looking down again. I read a bit online on what people talk about at the therapist but nothing helpful came up. I looked for tips on how to act but every site just said to relax and let them help "process the issue" I have that made me come here. I don't even know what kind of issue I'm supposed to have?

"When your husband called us we told him you had to call and make the appointment yourself but he said that you wouldn't be comfortable with that. Why is that?" Ellen asks me and I shrug again. I asked Edward to call, scared to do it myself.

"I don't like talking on the phone with strangers. I wouldn't know what to say. Edward is better at that than me," I say honestly. Edward have been to the therapist before, I haven't, he knows better what I need than me when it comes to this.

"So I've heard that you have applied for college?" Ellen says and I look up at her and nod with a smile. I haven't gotten a reply yet but I'm hopeful that I will get in.

"Maybe. We'll see. My grades in high school weren't that good so…" I trail of and look behind her at the wall where she has pictures of landscapes hanging in neat rows. The paintings are colorful and happy but nothing in this room tells me anything about Ellen as a person. No personal pictures or documents hanging on the walls.

"How is that? Was school especially hard or was there a lot of distractions that affected your grades?" she asks but not harshly. I think back to my last few years in school to try to give an answer that is as truthful as possible.

"I had a lot to do at home with my family so I didn't have much time to study. But it didn't matter, I didn't understand much at school always anyway, I often daydream and missed a lot of what the teachers said. But it won't be the same in college, I will try harder this time!"

"I'm sure you will," I can hear the smile in her voice. "I have a few papers I want you to fill out for me if that's okay. It's a bunch of statements and below you have four answers; *I agree completely. *I agree to some degree. *I don't agree. *Never felt that way at all," Ellen says and I nod as she slides the papers across the table towards me. On top of the papers there is also a pen. "Take your time, I will just check a few things at my computer while you do that." Ellen stands up from her chair at cross the small room to the stationary computer on her desk.

I sigh, trying to calm myself as I pick up the pen and papers. I answer the questions as honestly I can, there are a lot of questions; like.

I rather do things with other people than by myself.

People tend to think I'm rude even if I don't see it myself.

Social situations are easy for me.

It can be hard reading other peoples face, hand or body movements when they're talking.

I take things too literally, so I often miss what people are really trying to say.

I think it's hard acquiring new friends.

These are some of the questions and I have to really think back when answering them because I have never reflected these things about myself before. Ellen sits quietly at her computer while I finish the papers, the only sound in the room is the clicking of her fingers on the computer. I wonder if she's writing things about me?

"Are you done?" Ellen asks and turns toward me, maybe she felt my stare at her back? I nod my head at her and give her my papers. She takes them and sits back down at her computer. The scans my papers and I see them appear on her computer screen. She clicks a few time with a mouse and a few moments later a paper gets printed out from her machine.

Ellen sits down in front of me in the chair she sat in at the beginning of our meeting. She smiles at me calmly but it does nothing to relax me.

"Something wrong?" I ask and lean forward in my chair, resting my arms on my thighs.

"The papers you filled out was a test we use in order to confirm if there is a possibility for some sort of disability. According to the reading of your scores there is a chance that you have something called autism. I would like you to come back next week so that we can explore this more thoroughly. There is nothing to be concerned about, we will figure this out together," she says with a smile.


	29. Chapter 29

**EPOV**

Bella's been a bit off lately. Ever since her appointment with her therapist she's been spending more time in her room with her computer and I don't really know what to do. I have a lot of things to do right now at work, I have to work longer hours in order to figure out how to run two companies. Should I keep them separate or join them? Run them as if they are the same company and have two offices or find bigger space and move everyone together? I have to start a new board with people from both sides seeing as I promised Denali that the staff would remain but I know that people that have worked closely for me are expecting to get promoted and maybe run things at Denali.

So many questions and things I have to figure out in my own life and I'm so sorry but I just don't have time to spend time worrying about Bella. She was never supposed to mean this much to me, I wasn't supposed to care about her. She was just a way to get me what I have always wanted but now I do care and now I feel guilty for not having the time to help her get through whatever she's going through.

Should I ask her how her appointment went? Does she want me to ask her or should I leave her be and let her come to me when she is ready to talk about it? I'm not an expert about women, me and Tanya had it easy since we didn't really care that way about each other. Tanya was also a grownup who could handle herself and had family and friends she rather talked to. Bella doesn't. Or she shouldn't.

Her family isn't the best people to talk about regarding her problems but I'm not sure I am either right now. She needs a friend but that is hard to get seeing as she hasn't started studying yet or work so she's not around a lot of people.

"Hey Emmett," I say as I call him, needing some brotherly advice.

"Hello to you to. You know you don't have to call me you lazy ass, get up from your chair and come to my office," he says with a laugh that makes me smile.

"I didn't want to bother you in case you were occupied," I answer with a knowing smirk, I know my brother and you can't ever be sure what he's up to.

"True, had you walked in here an hour ago without calling you wouldn't have liked it. Rose brought lunch if you know what I mean," he says in a suggestive voice and I roll my eyes.

"I need your help. Bella has been acting a bit off lately, I think she might need a friend, someone to talk to. Maybe you and Rose can come to dinner? See if they hit it off, maybe get to know each other?" I ask him. "I could use someone to talk to myself," I hint. Me and Emmett has always gotten along great despite our differences, we have always supported one another.

"Are you trying to play friendmatchmaker with our chicks?" Emmett laughs and I'm suddenly unsure of this plan.

"Yeah, well…" I trail of and lift my hand to rub my neck.

"Chill bro, I'm just kidding," he says but I don't reply, he's right. "If you buy beer we'll be there. I have no idea what you expect my Rosie to do but she might need some alcohol if I'm going to force her to deal with some teenage angst," he says and I scowl.

"I doubt she's just going through some normal teenage angst mind you," I say a bit more harshly that I intended. "She's not exactly your typical teenager," I scoff and think again that this was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry Edward, I know. I'm going to talk to Rose and then call you back? Did you mean dinner today or tomorrow? When?" He asks in a more serious tone of voice.

"Whenever. Talk to her and get back at me. Me and Bella have nothing planed these few days, at least Bella hasn't said anything so I'm guessing we are free for dinner whenever you can," I smile again and feel myself relax. Emmett has some inappropriate humor but as I said, he's always there for me regarding whatever I need because that's what family do. Well, obviously not every family, but mine. And I'm happy for that every day.

I'm incredibly lucky for ending up with Carlisle and Esme, for having Emmett as my brother even if he's a bit weird sometimes. I have never wanted for anything but I have also always worked for what I want and right now I want Bella to feel better. Maybe some female company is what she needs? Can't hurt to try right?

"Talk to you soon then brother. And next time, get up from you chair and walk over here, you could need the exercise," Emmett says before hanging up without waiting for my reply. Douche, did he just imply that I'm getting fat? Now that I think about it, I haven't had time to work out regularly like I used to. Working out has always been a way for me to gather my thought and just forget about the world for a little while, so now that I think about it maybe that is something I should start doing again, for my own sake.

I shake my head from my distracting thoughts and get ready to call Bella to make sure she is okay with us maybe having dinner guest today. Hopefully she hasn't started planning dinner yet, not that I think she would have seeing as she hasn't gotten out of her room at all without me asking her too. I really hope that she will tell me soon whatever that's on her mind.


	30. Chapter 30

**BPOV**

I've read everything I could find about Autism but I don't think much of it fits me. Most people get diagnosed when they are children, I'm an adult. I've had a job, I've gone to school in a normal class, I am more like a normal human than one with a disability. Not everyone who have bad grades have a learning disability, maybe I'm normal but just a bit on the slow side?

Before this summer my life was easy, non-complicated and simple. Now my head is hurting from all the new information I have gotten. My life isn't simple anymore, every day proves to come with new difficulties. All the reading online has put grills in my head. It says that people with autism have difficulties in social environments and in conversations but I have never had that problem. But now all I can think about is that maybe I will have those problems now just because I read about it. I guess we'll see if that is true tonight when Edwards brother and girlfriend is coming over.

"Should we order food or what have you planned?" I ask Edward as I stand in the kitchen, looking into our fridge for something good we can eat.

"That sounds good, let's wait till Emmett and Rosalie gets here and then we can decide what to order," He explain and I nod my head. I don't really feel like cooking anyway so that sounds good. "You remember them right? Emmett is my brother and Rosalie is his girlfriend."

"I thought they were married?" I ask. I remember them from our wedding, they are older and look really good together, why aren't they married?

"No they aren't, I don't really know why, they have been together for years Some people just don't have the need to get married," he shrugs and put some alcohol in the fridge to cool it down.

"Did you feel that way before? That you didn't need to get married?" I have a feeling we have talked about this before but I don't know if I have ever asked about how he imagined life to be before.

"Yes. Well, I didn't have anything against the thought about being a husband but it just wasn't a priority. Until one day it was and that was when I found you," Edward says sweetly and walks up to me, leans down and kiss my cheek. "I am very happy I found you and not once since we got married have I wanted anything different than how life is right now, here with you," I look up into his eyes, searching for lies but not finding any. But what do I know, apparently I'm autistic and can't handle social interactions. I give him a small smile, deciding not to question his words even if I can't understand how his life can be better with me in it.

"When are they coming?" I change the subject and take a step away from Edward who sight and run a hand through his hair.

"They should be here soon," he says and not even ten seconds after so we hear the doorbell. "I'll get it," he smiles at me and squeezes my shoulder as he walks by me towards the door.

"Edward!" I call out to him and he turns around towards me.

"Yes?" He asks with bright eyes. Thank you Edward for being with me. Thank you for not leaving me even though I'm more trouble than what I'm worth. Sorry for not knowing how to talk to you.

"Nothing. Never mind," I say instead of all those thoughts in my head I don't know how to say out loud. Edward looks at me a second longer before starting to walk to the hallway again.

"Hey," I hear a voice say loudly when Edward opens the door. "What took you so long. Were you doing something nasty?" He laughs before I hear a slap and the same voice yelping. "What the fuck?" He grunts and I walk out to the hallway to see our guest at the door.

"Don't talk shit about things you don't know anything about," Edward says in a low voice and shakes his head walking away from the door toward me. "Take off your shoes please. Would you like something to drink?" He asks and stands by my side and the entrance to the kitchen.

"Wine for me, beer for him," The blonde beautiful woman says. Rosalie. Edward nod and goes into the kitchen, leaving me alone with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey," I say and give them an awkward wave, unsure of what to do. Fortunately, I didn't have to deal with the situation by myself for long since Edward came up from behind me with two glasses in his hands.

"Long time no see," She said before accepting a glass of wine from Edward while smiling to both of us.

"Glad to have you here," Edward say as he hands Emmett his glass.

"We didn't really have a choice did we?" Emmett laughs again and I look up at Edward, not understanding that comment.

"Let's go into the living room," Edward says and walks with them away from the hallway where we were still standing.

"I'll be right there I say and hurry into the kitchen by myself. I take a glass from the shelf, take the bottle of wine from the fridge and pour myself half a glass quickly. Afraid of being caught. I have never had the need for alcohol but right now I just have this feeling like I really need to try some.


	31. Chapter 31

**EPOV**

"When did you have the time to get drunk?!" I wonder as I help Bella up the stairs. It was Rosalie who mentioned that Bella was starting to act weird, I told her that it was just her, that she has been that way the whole week. I soon noticed though that Rosalie was right, Bella wasn't just weird, she was drunk.

"I don't know," she answers and I took a firmer grip around her middle as I opened her bedroom door with my other hand. I gently put her down onto her bed and she falls down on her back.

"Talk to me Bella. What's going on?" I sit down next to her on the bed and lean forward to take of her socks for her. When she doesn't answer me I sit up and turn around to look down at her. She has her eyes closed but she's not asleep. I can tell by the pained look on her face.

"I started to feel a little nauseous when I laid down but I can't get up so now I'm just laying here anyway, that's what I'm doing obviously. What's going on with you? Did you just take my socks off?" she asks and opens one eye to look at me before lifting her head a bit to watch her feet. She starts wiggling her toes a little before letting out a giggle.

"I didn't mean what's going on right now. I mean, what's been up with you Bella? You have behaved differently this week and I haven't known how to ask but now I think it's time," I say.

"Ahhh, I misunderstood you. Apparently I do that a lot don't I? Not get the most obvious stuff, like I'm retarded or something?" Bella sighs and let her head flop back onto the bed.

"What are you talking about? You're not retarded! Why do you say such terrible things about yourself that isn't true?" I ask gently before standing up. I stand between her legs, lean over her, grab Bella's shoulders and lift her up toward me so she's sitting up. She said she's nauseous when laying down.

When she's upright I release her shoulders but catch her again before she falls down. I sigh and hold her shoulder steady with one hand while quickly climbing behind her so she can lean back to my chest.

"Are you my chair right now?" Bella laughs.

"Focus Bella. Have someone told you that you have an intellectual disability?" I ask and shift to my side so I can see her face.

"My therapist," she answers and I narrow my eyes. Did she just say that her doctor told her that? On what grounds?

"Are you sure?" I can't believe that. I chose someone who has really good recommendations for working with adults. I wouldn't take her for someone to just label Bella as a 'retard' in one session.

"I haven't made it up if that's what you mean," she shrugs and lean her head back to the side to watch my face as well.

"Tell me what happened when you were there. Why haven't you told me anything?" This is something serious, why haven't she opened up and talked about this?

"You never asked," she replies with another shrug and I drop my head and rest my face on her shoulder. I shouldn't have waited for her to come to me, but how was I supposed to know that she wanted me to ask? I sigh and mumble out an apology, next time I won't over analyze things and just ask when something comes to mind.

"So tell me about your appointment," I ask her again. Drunk Bella really isn't very good at focusing, but on the other hand, who is good at focusing while drunk really?

"Well we talked, she asked me about school, I had to answer questions on a paper and then she told me I'm Autistic. But that I shouldn't worry about the fact that internet say that I am not normal and can't live a normal life because my brain is different," she explains but it doesn't really make me understand where she got retarded from.

"I don't know what your doctor said but I can promise you that you are not retarded. You are a wonderful woman who haven't had it easy in life. Being normal is overrated and I wouldn't have you any other way," I say trying to make her understand that she is fine the way she is. I have no idea how much of this she will remember in the morning though. I can't be upset with her for drinking alcohol, I have had times where I drink to forget my sorrows and bad thoughts too.

But even if she has a diagnose it doesn't make her stupid or bad. I don't know how her therapist came to the conclusion she is autistic; I have no experience with that so I can't really say that she's right or wrong but to just diagnose someone like that in one session. That can't be normal right?

"Maybe she's right. I'm a screw-up. I don't know what I was thinking applying for college, I'm not that smart. I have no idea how you can stay married to me, I can't even get through one dinner with your family without ruining everything," Bella sounds defeated in her voice and I don't know if this is just the alcohol talking or if she really has these thoughts in her head all the time.

"You haven't ruined anything! Rosalie and Emmett had a great time but they had to go home. Dinner was lovely," I say and wrap her in my arms and press her tighter to my chest for a hug. I sigh and nod her head. "Let's get you undressed and then we can talk more tomorrow okay?" Bella give her acceptance to my suggestion and I help her out of her jeans before tucking her into bed and kissing her forehead. This girl is so broken and she doesn't really know it.


End file.
